Homewrecker
by diehardtwihard37
Summary: Isabella Swan is a 16 year old girl who has just been transferred into a new history class. Her teacher is none other than Edward Cullen. Bella is torn between her attraction to Edward and how inappropriate a relationship between a student and teacher would be. Not to mention, Edward is more than twice her age. Will she give into temptation or keep her distance?
1. Prologue

Prologue

There I stood in front of the door, my hand hanging in the air debating on whether to knock or not. Behind the door waited a married man with two kids. Not only was he more than twice my age, but he was forbidden. The man waiting for me to pound my fist against his front door was my teacher. I had sat in his class everyday longing for this moment and it was finally here, but what price was I going to pay for this moment? Was I willing to possibly break apart a marriage? A family? If he was so willing, why couldn't I be?

I took a deep breathe and counted to five. I was startled when I heard my hand knocking on the door before I could even make it to "two" in my head. Within seconds the door swung open. I looked up at the copper haired man in front of me through my messy brunette locks. "Isabella..", he breathed. My decision had been made.


	2. Chapter 1

*All belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.*

Chapter 1

The first time I laid my eyes on Edward Cullen was when I walked into his History class. Edward, or as I was supposed to call him, Mr. Cullen, was 40 years old. I was only 16. I walked into the classroom clutching my new schedule. As I approached the teachers desk, Mr. Cullen's chair swiveled around to face me. I was taken back by how unbelievably handsome he was. As he stood up my eyes travelled along his tall stature, he had to be over six feet tall. Suddenly, I felt my throat become dry as my nerves took over.

"Can I help you?"

"Err…uhm…I'm…Isabella Swan. I'm new in the class. I'm transferring from Mr. Banner's."

He wordlessly took the schedule from my hands and motioned for me to take the empty desk that was so conveniently in front of his desk. I took a seat and stared at Mr. Cullen as he started his lecture, barely registering a thing he said. I had always been a conscientious student, always cared about my grades, and I knew that if I stayed in Mr. Cullen's class I was sure to fail. I planned to go speak to a counselor as soon as the class was over. I couldn't let this ridiculous crush jeopardize my grades. For crying out loud, the man had to be in his forties!

The sound of the bell pulled me back to reality. History was my last class, finally the school day had ended. I gathered my belongings and approached Mr. Cullen's desk one last time.

"Uhm, Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh, Miss Swan, here is your schedule. I've added you to the class."

"Actually that won't be necessary. I've decided that this class isn't for me."

"Why?"

"It's just that…I….I can't follow along very well." I mentally berated myself for acting like this. Mr. Cullen was actually very good at explaining what he lectured about. It was my own foolish teenage hormones that we're keeping me from being in his class.

"Isabella.."

"It's Bella."

"Okay then, Bella. I assure you that I can always help you if you require extra assistance." Great, now I looked like an idiot.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, but I really think this class isn't for me." I hurried out of the classroom to keep from embarrassing myself any further.

I walked into the counselor's office and was greeted by Mrs. Cope, the same woman who had helped me earlier today.

"Bella! Was there not enough space in Mr Cullen's class to add you in?"

"Actually Mrs. Cope I was wondering if there was any other teacher available. I can't seem to follow along very well with Mr. Cullen."

"I'm sorry dear, he's the only history teacher available for 6th period. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the class."

Great.

I left the counselor's office feeling frustrated and annoyed with myself. "Just get a grip Bella!", I whispered to myself. I got into my old beat up truck and drove home. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway as always.

My father, Charlie, has raised me my whole life. My mother died after giving birth to me. Charlie is the only parent I have ever known, but in reality it's as if I have been living as an orphan this whole time. Charlie works long hours, seeing as he's one of the few police officers that a small town like Forks, Washington has to offer.

When Charlie isn't at work he's out drinking with his best friend Billy Black. Anything to not have to face the responsibility of raising the child he never really wanted. I can only imagination the burden that I bared on Charlie when they told him that his wife had passed away after giving birth to little old me. I've come to ignore the fact that he has always resented me for being responsible for my mother's death. I liked Charlie just about as much as he liked me, but at least he has always kept a roof over my head and provided me with the necessities.

My night went along as any other night in the Swan Household. I did homework, made myself dinner, and got ready for bed. As I laid in bed, I mentally prepared myself for my new class. "You need to let go of this ridiculous attraction to Mr. Cullen, Bella. For God's sake he probably has a family! Get a grip." I chastised myself until I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I dressed in jeans, converse, and a t-shirt that read, "The Shins". I reviewed my attire in the mirror. My slender body was nothing compared to the curvy figures that my high school classmates possessed. My long brunette hair always resembled that of someone's who had just finished jumping out of a plane and my daily outfits were always composed with a t-shirt and jeans. The only thing I had going for me was my green eyes and the contrast of my pale skin against my dark hair.

I looked out my bedroom window to find no signs of Charlie's cruiser, yet again. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and left for school.

"Bella!"

I turned around in the crowded hallway to find my best friend, Alice, yelling at me from her locker. I walked over to her, taking in her extravagant outfit and pixie hair cut. Alice had always been the more feminine one out of the two of us.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella! Have you seen the new teacher? He just transferred here from Seattle. Apparently his wife got a job as a nurse at the hospital so he and his family all moved here. He's gorgeous Bella!"

"I've seen him Alice. I actually have him for history. Mr Cullen, right?"

"Yes! Oh Bella, you're so lucky! You get to stare at him all day!"

Yeah, lucky me.

I went to my first class, taking my usual seat by Rosalie. Rosalie, Alice, and I had all been friends since we were babies. Our mothers had all been friends since before we were born. After my mother died, Rosalie's mom and Alice's mom both treated me as if I was their daughter as well. Had I not had them around while growing up, I would be a lost cause.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Bella. Boy, you look awfully sullen today. What's up?"

"Nothing, just not feeling so well today."

I trudged through the day until it was finally time for my sixth class. History, with Mr. Cullen. I walked into the classroom, Mr. Cullen was no where to be seen. I took my seat in the desk across from his desk just as he walked into the room. As he took his seat at his own desk, he noticed me sitting across from him.

"Ah, Miss Swan, you decided to stay?"

All I could do was nod. How is it that I was already caught in his trance?

"Well, I'm glad you did.", Mr. Cullen said as he winked at me.

Mr. Cullen just WINKED at me. I was swooning. This was going to be the longest semester of my life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everybody for all of the nice reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far! One review said that they loved stories like this, but they're hard to find. I agree! I could never find one with a similar plot so I decided to just write one myself. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is mine. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 2**

The whole class period Mr. Cullen had us working on book work. As I worked on my questions, I couldn't help but notice all of the other girls in the class taking turns going up to Mr. Cullen's desk to ask him pointless questions.

One girl that stood out in particular was Jessica Stanley. Jessica and I had been good friends for a long time. Jessica was extremely pretty, she gained weight in all of the right places, and her face had gorgeous features. She was just as attractive as Rosalie. Her sandy brown hair was perfectly combed and parted and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as I watched her ask Mr. Cullen for help on an easy problem while she shamelessly bent over to emphasize her cleavage.

I finished the rest of my problems easily, just as the drooling crowd of girls dispersed from Mr. Cullen's desk. It wasn't long until Mr. Cullen noticed me sitting at my desk, finished and packed up.

"So Miss Swan, it seems like you won't be needing extra assistance?"

"No, Mr. Cullen, I think I can handle myself."

With a smirk he replied, "I'm sure you can."

When Mr. Cullen smirked it enhanced his good looks to a whole new level. Even though Mr. Cullen was in his 40's, he had aged extremely well. He had a full head of hair, he was in shape, and his face still had a youthful appearance. He had taken very good care of himself over the years.

The bell rang signaling that the class was dismissed for the day. I stood up and got ready to leave. Most of the class had already made their way out of the classroom when Mr. Cullen started speaking to someone that I was almost certain couldn't be me.

"You look nice today."

I started walking, thinking that he was talking to one of his teenage girl admirers, maybe Jessica Stanley.

"Bella..?"

I stopped in my tracks, all of the breathe escaping my body. Could his compliment really be meant for me? I turned to face him and was speechless when I realized that he in fact had complimented me.

I finally managed to spit out the words, "Me? You think I look nice today?"

He chuckled as he said, "Yes, Bella. I'm sorry I just noticed that you were wearing a band tee for The Shins. I love their music."

Mr. Cullen was a fan of The Shins? As if I ever needed another reason to find him horribly attractive, here it was. When I was finally able to compose myself, I realized that Mr. Cullen and I were the only ones left in the classroom.

"Well, i'm on my way out. Shall I walk you to your car?"

"Uhm, I actually have to stop by my locker. Thanks anyways though."

I practically jogged out of the classroom, anything to get away from Mr. Cullen before my hormones spiraled out of control. Before I could even make it 10 feet away from the door to the classroom I was stopped by my fellow classmate, Mike. Mike was a nice guy with blonde hair and blue eyes that I had always tolerated. I might of considered him my friend if he didn't always insist on asking me out on dates after i've nicely declined him multiple times. Nothing stopped Mike from trying to get what he wanted. Despite my attempts to get Mike to leave me alone, he still took it upon himself to make it seem like we were a couple. Anything to keep the competition away and keep him in the lead, even though he was losing in my book.

"Hey Bella!" Mike slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side. His cheap cologne was starting to give me a headache.

"Mike, I really need to go to my locker."

"Oh, alright, I'll walk you there." Mike kept his arm firmly wrapped around my shoulders, much to my discomfort. I heard footsteps approaching from behind us until Mr. Cullen walked around us. When he looked back at me and Mike I noticed that his brow was furrowed and his face seemed sullen. I couldn't help but return the expression.

"Here we are at the most beautiful girl in school's locker." I almost gagged at Mike's pushiness.

"Thanks Mike, but I think I'll be fine by myself from here."

"Oh, are you sure? I was thinking that maybe we could go get a bite to eat or something?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I couldn't even find it in myself to make up an excuse as to why I couldn't join Mike for a meal. His "won't take no for an answer" attitude was starting to become unbearable.

"Oh, okay then. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Bella." Mike walked off with his hands shoved in his pocket, definitely disappointed about his latest rejection.

I gathered all of the books I would need for my homework that night and went home.

As I pulled into the driveway I was shocked to see Charlie's cruiser. When I entered the house I could hear the television playing in the living room. I decided that I better at least greet Charlie instead of just flat out ignoring him.

"Hey Char- I mean, Dad."

"Bella, i've been meaning to tell you but i've been so busy down at the station. The Blacks are coming over tonight to watch the game and they're bringing some friends with them. Be a good sport and whip us up something to eat, will ya?"

Leave it to Charlie to make me feel for like his maid than his daughter. At least I would get to see Jacob tonight. Billy Black and my father had been friend since before my dad even met my mom. Billy's son Jacob had been my friend ever since he was born. Even though he was a little over a year younger than me, we had a lot in common, and we always got along. I knew Jacob had liked me more than a friend for a long time, and I'll admit he was very handsome, but I never wanted to pursue anything that could harm our friendship in the end. Jacob had cropped black hair, deep brown eyes, and perfectly tan skin; something you don't see much in Forks.

I was always happy whenever Jacob and his dad would come over because I hardly ever got to hang out with Jacob anymore. He went to school on the reserve where he lived. Lately i've been so busy with school work that we haven't even had time to talk.

I went into the kitchen and started to prepare some lasagna for tonight's guests while I eagerly awaited Jacob's arrival. About an hour later I heard wheels against our gravel driveway. I went to the window to look out and was shocked when I saw copper hair pop out of a black mercedes.

This can't be happening. Before I let myself go into a full panic mode, I sprinted up the steps to my bedroom on the second floor so I could fix myself up. As I pulled and threw clothes all over my bed, I contemplated if I really had just seen what I think I saw. Was Mr. Cullen, my unbelievable gorgeous history teacher, one of the friends of Billy's that Charlie had mentioned? I snuck a peek out of my window only to confirm my skepticism. There was Mr. Cullen, shaking Charlie's hand as Billy introduced the two to each other. I've never been asthmatic, but I really needed an inhaler at the moment.

There was another man standing next to Edward who seemed to be in his 20's. I faintly remembered him being a senior when I was a freshman. I think his name was Emmett. I threw on a clean t-shirt and tried desperately to comb the tangles and knots out of my hair. After minutes of a hopeless attempt, I decided to give up any hope of my appearance becoming any better that it already was. I nervously walked back down the stairs to be practically tackled by Jacob as soon as my foot hit the second to last step.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in forever! I've missed you!"

I laughed as I welcomed the familiar sense of warmth that Jacob always brought with him.

"Come with me into the kitchen. We can finish getting dinner ready together." I wanted any excuse to get away from the entry hallway and into my safe haven of a kitchen before Mr. Cullen walked through the front door.

Jake helped me finish preparing the lasagna and getting drinks ready. I could hear voices in the living room. Thankfully nobody had come into the kitchen.

"Uhm, Jake? Do you think you could tell everybody that the food is ready? I think i'm just going to eat mine in my room. I've got a lot of homework and all that." Jake noticed my nervous tone, he read me like a book.

"Bella are you okay? Wouldn't you like to meet everyone? The Cullen's are really nice. Just wait here, I'll go get them for you!"

"NO! Jake, really! It's okay I-"

"Mr. Cullen! Emmett! Come into the kitchen and meet Charlie's daughter!" I slapped Jake's arm and gave him the dirtiest look I could.

I felt like I had just won the lottery when only Emmett came into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Edward went to use the restroom. Hi, I'm Emmett." He reached his hand out for me to shake and i couldn't help but notice that Emmett was extremely handsome as well as Edward, but they looked nothing alike.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Bella. Well, the food is ready, I made lasagna. Help yourself. Jake, tell everyone else it's ready." Before Jacob could even attempt to embarrass me again I grabbed my helping of lasagna and started trudging up the stairs back to the safety of my room. Just as I had reached the top step, the door to the bathroom opened.

I froze, unable to move as soon as his green eyes met mine. His face was just as shocked as mine was.

"Bella? You're Charlie's daughter?"

All I could do was nod. I'm sure my face looked like a deer caught in headlights. Pull yourself together Bella!

"Well, I guess I should've figured that since Charlie's last name is Swan."

"Yeah...Emmett is your brother? You two look nothing alike. Not that you're old and he's young or anything. I mean...sorry." God, it was like I became the most flustered, unintelligent woman when Edward was around. He probably thought I had horrible comprehension.

"Emmett is adopted. So is my brother Jasper; he and Emmett are the same age."

"Oh, look I'm really sorry for what I said, I wasn't thinking. I hope I didn't offend you, Mr. Cullen."

"Bella, don't worry about it, you could never offend me. Well, except for earlier today maybe."

"What happened earlier today?"

"When I suggested walking you to your car. If I made you uncomfortable I'm sorry, I was just trying to be friendly. I'm sure you were in capable hands with your boyfriend though."

"I don't have a boyfriend. That boy I was with, Mike, he's just a nuisance."

"Oh, well then that's good to know. Oh, and Bella? We're not in school, call me Edward." He smiled as he passed me to go back down to the living room and join the rest of the boys.

I walked into my bedroom feeling like I was in a hypnotic trance as I tried to fully register what just happened. He told me to call him by his first name and he said it was good to know that I didn't have a boyfriend. I'm sure Edward's words were just playful teasing, but it didn't stop an enormous grin from spreading across my face.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you all have been enjoying the story so far. I will try to update as much as I can. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is my own.***

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning actually feeling excited for school. It probably had something to do with the fact that I would be seeing Edward again today. I crawled out of bed to get ready for the day. I searched through my closet to find the nicest clothes I could. For once my usual attire wasn't enough for me. If I was going to make an impression on Edward, it had to be for more than my Shins t-shirt.

I finally found my v-neck, dark blue sweater. I paired the sweater with a black pair of jeans and some flats. I did what I could with my hair and put on some light make-up. When I was finished I examined myself in the mirror and was actually surprised. When I put effort into how I looked it made a huge difference. I knew that I wasn't ugly, I was just average. However when I wore more flattering clothes and added some color to my complexion, I was actually sort of pretty. With my insecurity slightly lowered, I headed off to school.

It didn't take long for me to run into Alice and Rose on my way to my locker.

"Woah Bella! What's with the outfit today? You look good!"

"Thanks Alice. I don't know, I just wanted to try something new."

"Or you wanted to attract someone new." Rose was always blunt and to the point.

"Oooh Bella, are you finally going to give Mike a chance?"

"No! Really, I just wanted to do something for myself. I really need to go to my locker before I'm late. I'll see you guys later." I rushed to my locker obviously forgetting the fact that I was the most uncoordinated girl in Forks. I tripped over my very own shoelace, causing me to stumble to the ground.

"Bella! Are you okay?!" Dear God, please don't let that be who I think it is. A firm hand grabbed my arm and lifted me up. I looked up to see who my savior was to find who else, but Edward Cullen. Of course. My cheeks instantly became heated; I was probably turning more and more pink by the second.

"I saw you trip, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little embarrassed." So much for trying to impress Edward with my outfit today. "Thanks for helping me Mr. Cullen."

"Anytime. Well, i'll see you later in class Bella."

I gathered up as much confidence as I had left and continued on to my first class. All throughout the day I could still hear the girls buzzing about the handsome teacher even though this was already his third day on the job, but all of the buzz wasn't only about how handsome he was anymore, but about his past as well.

By my fourth period I couldn't take the curiosity anymore. I strained to hear what Jessica Stanley was telling the girl next to me in hushed tones.

"I heard he didn't transfer here for his wife. Apparently he left the high school he came from in Seattle because there were rumors going around that he had an affair with one of his students. I hope it's true, I wouldn't mind being the next rumor. I think i'm going to test my luck and give Mr. Cullen my number today." Jessica and the girl started giggling while I sat there astounded.

To my own surprise I realized that what bothered me more than the possibility that Edward stepped out on his wife, was that other girls were going to use this information as their own green light to pursue him for themselves. Instead of losing respect for the man, I was jealous!

The rest of the day flew by until it was finally time for sixth period. I focused as much as I could while Edward lectured, but my mind kept wandering back to what Jessica said earlier. I looked around the classroom at all of the other girls. Some were gazing at Edward while others were whispering and giggling to each other. Jessica, however, was fixing her make-up. Jessica fixing her make-up could only mean one thing, she was getting ready to pounce.

Not wanting to see Jessica throw herself all over Edward, I quickly gathered my things and headed out the door without even a single glance at Edward. It wasn't until I was halfway to my locker until I realized I had forgotten my binder under my desk. I debated with myself on whether or not I wanted to go back for it, but I had homework that needed to be done.

I made my way back over to Edward's classroom. I walked inside just in time to see Jessica slip him a folded white piece of paper. She turned to walk out of the classroom. Luckily neither of them seemed to notice that I walked in when I did.

"Oh! I didn't see you there Bella! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Jess." Edward looked up from the piece of paper that Jessica gave him, that he was now reading, as soon as he heard my name. Jessica left the room, leaving me and Edward alone in the classroom.

"Hey Bella, didn't notice you walking in." Edward had a nervous look on his face. I wondered if maybe he did see me walk in at the same time Jessica handed him the note.

"Yeah, I just forgot my binder." I went to pick up my forgotten binder. The tension in the room was beginning to build. Something told me that Edward knew I had seen his inappropriate exchange with Jessica, but the inappropriateness of it all didn't stop Edward from slipping the paper into his pocket.

Edward was letting Jessica Stanley, a fellow classmate of mine, a girl who was the same age as me, pursue him! I was fuming, but not because this man had no respect for his wife, but because he was after Jessica and not me! Finally, Edward broke the tension in the room.

"So Bella, i've been meaning to thank you for the dinner last night. You stayed in your room all night yesterday and I didn't have a chance to properly thank you before I left."

"Glad you liked it. See you later." I was so irritated and filled with jealousy that I couldn't even find it in myself to be polite anymore.

"Hey, wait! How about I walk with you to the parking lot? Keep that Mike boy away from you."

"Thanks, but I'd rather walk with Mike today."

"Bella, are you okay?" I had nothing left to say to Edward. I wordlessly left the room and stormed over to my locker. Was he really going to try to play it off like I didn't just see what happened? I was positive he knew I saw him slip the note into his pocket.

As I threw my books into my locker, my jealousy made me think about Jessica. She was gorgeous, but she had a reputation. Jessica was one of those girls who thought that being seen with different boys would make her more likable or popular, but most girls just saw her as easy and I think most boys did too. Jessica wasn't one of those people who didn't kiss and tell. She used anything to push her up the popularity ladder. Knowing her, if Edward were to actually text her or call her, she would spread it around the school like wildfire, or at least to all of her girlfriends. I didn't even care if Edward got caught at this point. I thought he wanted me, not her, but I guess I was wrong.

As I drove home I realized how over dramatic I was being. I had had a few exchanges with Edward over 3 days and I was acting like he had some tie to me. Why was I acting like Edward was cheating on me when in reality, I would be seen as the other woman? I'm not the mans wife, but it didn't stop me from fantasizing.

That night I dreamt that Edward had showed up at my door to tell me that he had left his wife and he wanted to be with me instead. My dream ended all too soon by my ringing cell phone. I turned over to look at my clock. It was 6 in the morning. I answered my phone just to stop the ringing.

"Hello?" My voice sounded raspy.

"Bella! You're not going to believe what Jessica texted me last night!" It was Alice. "I tried to text you last night, but you didn't reply so I figured you were asleep."

"What did she text you?"

"She gave Mr. Cullen her number and they were actually talking last night!"

I shot out of bed. He actually texted her! He didn't care about his wife or his family, he just wanted the attention of a younger women. A WAY younger woman.

"He texted her?"

"Yes, Bella! Jessica, being the easy girl that she is sent him a picture of herself in lingerie. Apparently not wasting any time."

I didn't want Alice to know just how unhappy this information made me. I hadn't told her or Rose about my attraction to Edward. To me it was something that I should be ashamed of. I was attracted to a married man. I had sat in his classroom and seen pictures on his desk of him and his family on vacation, at field trips, and all I could feel when I looked at them was a longing to have him for my own.

"That's horrible! Doesn't she have any respect for his family? Doesn't he?" Yeah, preach it Bella, because you're such a saint yourself.

"Apparently not. I just had to tell you as soon as possible. I'll see you at school Bella!"

"Bye, Alice." I hung up the phone with Alice and got ready for school, not bothering with boosting my appearance today. What was the point? Edward had Jessica Stanley to fulfill his needs now.


	5. Chapter 4

**You all leave the best reviews! They make me laugh so hard and smile from ear to ear! The reviews just make me want to post more and more! Also, thanks to everybody who favorites and followed my story! It really means a lot. I'm so glad you all like it! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is mine. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 4**

Alice's words kept on replaying in my head. They were texting each other. Before I could even let myself start feeling jealousy again for what feels like the millionth time this week, I finished getting dressed. I walked downstairs to find Charlie eating cereal at the kitchen table.

"Morning." I started pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Bella." Charlie and I sat in what would be awkward silence for most people, but over the years it's become pretty normal. Charlie and I never had anything to say to each other. It was like living with a stranger. I've always wanted a father figure in my life which shouldn't of been too much to ask for, seeing as my biological father was sitting right across from me, but unfortunately it never happened for us. We never experienced the father-daughter bond.

"So what did you think of the Cullen's?"

"I thought they were alright. Emmett seems nice. Edward's my history teacher." I decided to not totally bash Edward or blurt out the fact that he's been texting a student. Even though my jealousy made it really tempting.

"That Emmett boy has his eye on you. You should've seen how jealous Jake got when he said you were pretty."

"Emmett thinks I'm pretty?" A plan was slowly starting to hatch in my mind.

"Yup. Not a big fan of the age difference, but he seems like a nice boy. You should give him a call sometime."

Was I hallucinating or was Charlie actually giving a damn about my life? 16 years of not caring and now he decides to give me relationship advice?

"Uhm, sure I'll think about it. I need to get to school. I'll see you later." Charlie just grunted in recognition. There's the Charlie I know.

I headed to school thinking more of the plan that I had started forming as soon as Charlie said that Emmett thought I was pretty. I waited anxiously the whole day until it was finally time for history. Edward didn't even so much as glance my way when I walked into the class. It hurt, but it fueled my fire to go through with my plan at the end of the day. When the bell finally rang, I scribbled onto a small note card:

Emmett,

It was great meeting you the other day. You should give me a call sometime, I'd love to hang out.

-Bella

I wrote my number under my name and folded up the card. By the time I was finished the rest of the class had already left, except for Jessica of course. I looked up to see her and Edward speaking in hushed tones. I was disgusted by Jessica's nonstop giggling.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen? Can I talk to you?" Edward looked up, surprised.

"Oh, sure Bella. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Miss Stanley." Yeah nice cover Cullen. Jessica seemed disappointed, but she left the classroom anyways. "How can I help you Bella?"

"I was just wondering if you could give this to Emmett for me?" I handed him the folded up note.

"What's this?"

"It's a note for Emmett. Will you please give it to him?" Edward seemed to be confused and slightly annoyed. He started rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the note with what seemed like disappointment.

"Oh...uhm..sure I'll give it to him for you."

"Thanks." I left the classroom without another word. It really seemed like Edward was disappointed that he thought I was attracted to Emmett. I really had no interest in Emmett. He was handsome and he seemed nice, but I just wanted to see if Edward really was at all interested in me. I felt bad for using Emmett, but if he really did want to hang out, I wouldn't mind getting to know him and possibly find out more about Edward for that matter.

When I got to my truck I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to find who else, but Mike jogging towards me.

"Hey Bella! I haven't talked to you in a while. What have you been up to?"

"Just the usual, Mike." I noticed Edward walking through the parking lot from the corner of my eye. Maybe I'll push him a little bit more. I let Mike chatter away until Edward came within hearing distance. "So Mike, did you want to come back to my place for a bite to eat or something? My dad's out working."

Mike seemed shocked by the invitation. His eyes grew wide and he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish, finding himself speechless for once in his life. By the time Mike had finally composed himself, Edward had reached his car. I watched him speed out of the parking lot.

"You know what Mike, I actually have a lot of homework. How about we take a rain check?"

"Oh okay. A rain check then." Mike's face went from shocked to disappointed, but the words, "rain check" gave him more hope than I wanted.

I drove home feeling good about the double whammy I had thrown at Edward today. When I got home I went straight to my room and threw myself onto my bed. Just as I had gotten comfortable I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, expecting to see Alice or Rose's name on my screen, but it was an unknown number.

*From: Unknown

Look Bella, I don't appreciate you telling me to give Emmett your number if you're just going to go off and throw yourself at that Mike boy right after.

-Edward*

I sat staring at my phone for a full minute. I couldn't resist saving Edward's number to my phone. If he could take my number from my card to Emmett, then I could take his. After another minute of contemplating, I finally worked up the courage to reply to his message.

*To: Edward

I can talk to whoever I want to.

-Bella*

I waited anxiously for Edward to reply. I almost jumped out of my own skin when my phone started ringing instead of vibrating. Edward's name flashed on the screen. Edward was calling me. Before I could chicken out, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"You can't just expect me to let you lead on my brother."

"Edward, I'm not leading anybody on. If Emmett wants to hang out with me, I'm going to hang out with him and I don't think it's any of your business what I do."

Edward was silent. I could hear him sighing at the other end of the line. "Look Bella, I just don't want you to hurt Emmett."

"I'm not hurting anyone. If anybody's hurting anyone it's-" I stopped myself before I made this phone call become extremely awkward.

"It's who?"

"Nobody. I'm not hurting anyone, okay? See you tomorrow." I hung up the phone before Edward had a chance to respond.

I woke up the next morning dreading school. At least it was finally Friday. I threw on my usual jeans and a t-shirt and headed off to school, skipping breakfast. I was in my first period class when I started to overhear Jessica talking about her text conversations with Edward to some girl next to her.

"I think he really likes me. We texted nonstop again last night. I sent him this picture." Jessica pulled out her phone to show the girl the picture she had sent Edward. Had she no shame? Not only that, but what if this girl was to run her mouth to someone else? Suspicions could arise and Edward could lose his job. Edward had obviously chosen the wrong girl to have an affair with. If you were going to do something that was not only wrong, but illegal, why do it with the girl who had the biggest mouth in school? Oh, get off your high horse Bella. You know that if given the chance, you would be in Jessica's shoes right now.

The rest of the day dragged on. My mood was in the dumps after hearing Jessica gloat about her forbidden affair. By the time the day had finally come to an end, I couldn't pack up my bags to leave Edward's class fast enough. I didn't want to stick around to see the flirting between him and his underaged lover, but to my surprise, he bid Jessica goodbye before she could start talking his ear off. I started to quickly walk out of the classroom, not wanting to be left alone with Edward.

"Bella, hold on." Edward stopped me right before I could walk out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's fine, really."

"No it's not fine. I accused you of leading Emmett on even though I knew you didn't like that Mike kid. It's just that I was so jealous and..."

"What did you say?" Edward stopped talking and thought back to what he had just said. When he realized what he had just admitted his eyes grew wide.

"I've got to go now Bella. Have a good weekend."

"Edward, wait." I grabbed his hand before he could pass me. "Walk me to my car today?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Keep the reviews coming! Haha, as always thanks for the support! I appreciate it! :)**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 5**

I stood there waiting for Edward to answer me until I realized I was still holding his hand. I went to release it, but he held a firm grasp on mine.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea anymore, Bella."

"It's not a big deal." I don't think Edward realized he was holding my hand. To me it felt so natural, maybe it did to him too and that's why he hadn't released it. "You can hold my hand the whole way if you want."

It was after my stupid words that Edward fully registered the fact that he was holding my hand. He immediately dropped it and shoved his hand into his pocket. "Uhm, I just remembered I have a staff meeting anyways, I can't walk with you today."

"You're lying! Edward, what's the big deal?!"

"I can't do this with you Bella!" I was taken back by how frustrated Edward had suddenly become.

"Do what? I just want you to walk me to my car!"

"But I want more!"

The room fell silent. I stared at Edward, not knowing what to say, until he finally stormed out of the room. Edward wanted more. With me. If he wanted me so bad, why the hell was he fooling around with Jessica?

I ran out of the classroom to stop Edward, but he was nowhere to be found. I was beyond irritated. I ran to the parking lot and saw that Edward's car was gone.

"Damn it!" I went to my truck and drove home while holding back tears. Why did this man have to be so frustrating? It was so easy for him to let Jessica throw herself all over him, but God forbid I try my hand at it.

As soon as I got home I locked myself in my room, effectively shutting myself off from the rest of the world. I needed time to think over everything that had happened today, but I was interrupted by my phone buzzing.

*From: Unknown

Hey Bella,

Edward just gave me your note. I was wondering if you would maybe like to get some coffee tonight? Let me know.

-Emmett*

Edward had just slapped me in the face. He told me he wanted me, but then told Emmett to give it a go! If Edward wanted to act this way, then I would let him. Two could play at this game and I wasn't going to back down.

*To: Emmett

I'd love to. Meet you at the coffee house at 8.

-Bella*

I still had a couple of hours before I would have to meet Emmett. I decided to take a quick shower. After showering, I blow dried my hair and used a curling iron to put some soft waves into it. I applied light make-up to my eyes to make the green in them really stand out. I added some blush and lip gloss and examined myself in the mirror when I was done. Even when I had tried to get Edward's attention on Wednesday, I hadn't put this much effort into my appearance. I've never bothered with doing my hair because it was so much of a nuisance, but seeing it flow around my shoulders with it's soft waves made me feel almost as pretty as Rose.

I went into my room and dug through my closet. I wanted to wear something that was going to make Emmett's eyes wide with shock when he saw me, but of course I wasn't your typical Jessica Stanley. My entire wardrobe was filled to the brim with jeans, sweaters, and tees.

In the end I decided to just go with my usual jeans and a t-shirt. Emmett thought I was pretty without all of the effort anyways. When I was finally done getting ready, I examined myself in the mirror once more. Everything about my appearance was the same except for my face. It appeared foreign to me with so much added color, but at the same time I liked it.

I checked my phone and saw that it was already time for me to leave to meet Emmett. Now I remembered why I never put a lot of effort into my appearance; it took too long.

I drove to the coffee house and walked inside to find Emmett already seated and holding a table for us.

"Bella over here!" He waved me over and gave me the widest grin I had ever seen. I suddenly felt a pang of remorse. Emmett seemed like the nicest guy and I didn't want to lead him on for my own petty games. I walked over to the table and sat down in the seat across from him.

"I'm glad you could make it." Emmett's grin never left his face. I felt guiltier and guiltier by the second.

"Emmett, before this goes anywhere, I have to tell you that I just want to be friends." Finally, his grin faltered.

"Bella, you haven't even got to know me yet. How about we get through coffee first? Just give me a chance, I swear I'm a fun guy." The trademark grin returned. Emmett should be a car salesman, he could get anybody to do anything just by flashing that damn smile.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Let's get through coffee first."

Emmett and I talked for an hour before we even ordered our coffee. He really was an interesting guy. He liked the outdoors, he was athletic, but he had a soft side too. Emmett fit the personality of a leading man in a Nicholas Sparks novel, yet I wasn't as attracted to him as his 40 year old brother.

"So, you're Edward's brother?"

Emmett chuckled at the obvious question, "yup, adopted by our parents when he was 20."

"Why adopt when they already had a full grown child?"

"My parent's had Edward at a young age. He was an accident. My dad was 20 when he got my mom pregnant at 15." I'm sure my eyes were as big as saucer's after hearing Emmett's statement. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt about it. After Edward turned 18 our parents decided that they wanted more kids, so they decided to adopt. The process took about two years and then finally when Edward was 20, Jasper and I we're the chosen ones. We're fraternal twins."

"Wow. What was it like growing up with Edward?"

"You're really interested in Edward aren't you?"

My cheeks started to turn pink from Emmett picking up on my nosiness. "Sorry, it's just interesting learning about a person's past, especially since Edward's my history teacher."

"Well, Edward does seem to attract the ladies."

"No! Not like that! I was just curious!" I didn't want Emmett to know that I was attracted to his brother.

"Bella it's fine. A lot of his students find him attractive."

Upon hearing this I couldn't help but kick my nosiness up a notch. "Was he well liked at the high school in Seattle?"

Emmett started chuckling once more, "oh yeah. Very well liked." It seemed like Emmett noticed that he was giving out information that he probably shouldn't because after that he said nothing more about the matter. "So how about we order some coffee? We look like we're loitering." Emmett gave me a wink and I smiled in return.

"What can I get you, Bella?"

"I'll just have regular coffee, thanks."

"Be right back." Emmett smiled and went off to place our orders. I thought over what he said about Edward at his old high school. I wondered if the rumors were true about his past based on what Emmett had just told me.

A few minutes later, Emmett returned with our drinks. He set them on the table and looked up at the entrance to the coffee house. "Well, speak of the devil."

I looked behind to see what Emmett was talking about, suddenly my heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. Through the entrance of the coffee house walked in Edward, his wife, and two kids. I was beginning to feel nauseated.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett called for Edward's attention while I tried to hide my face behind my hair. The two kids noticed Emmett and ran over to him to give him a hug. "Hey kiddos, what're you guys doing here?"

I stayed silent and tried to become as invisible as possible. I didn't want to meet or even see Edward's family. It made me feel that much more ashamed of my attraction to Edward. Luckily, instead of Edward coming over to our table, Emmett went to greet Edward and his wife at the front. I took the opportunity to make an escape to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. The face looking back at me was ghostly pale, even the make-up I was wearing couldn't hide the horror on my face. Edward was here with his family. I had never given much thought to the fact that he was married with kids, it's not like he gave much thought to that either in my opinion. I mean, this was the man who was apparently sexting with Jessica Stanley. I splashed some water on my face and tried to compose myself before I had to go back out to face Emmett.

When I went back to the table Emmett still wasn't back. When he noticed me sit back down at my spot from across the room, he came back to the table.

"Bella, everybody wants to meet my lovely date." I looked up and saw Emmett's eyes filled with hope. How could I refuse anything he said? Any woman would be puddy in Emmett's kind hands. Reluctantly I agreed to meet everybody, the nausea was returning once again.

Emmett grabbed my hand and led me to Edward's family who had found a table to sit at. Apparently Emmett hadn't mentioned the fact that I was the girl he was on a date with because as soon as Edward's eyes met mine a surprised expression crossed his face until he composed himself again. What was he expecting? He did give Emmett my note.

"Everybody, this is Bella. She is my lovely date tonight." Emmett introduced me with such pride that I couldn't help but feel extremely flattered by it. However, I was still aware of the people that I was meeting. I made sure not to make eye contact with Edward's kids. I felt that if I ignored them to the best of my capability then somehow it would make them seem less real. Instead I only focused on meeting his wife; that I could handle.

Edward's wife was drop dead gorgeous. She had blonde hair with frosted highlights, her blue eyes resembled the oceans in Hawaii, and she had a perfect figure. Why Edward would step out on this supermodel of a woman, I had no idea.

"Hi, I'm Irina." She held out her hand which I reluctantly took. The best I could do was give her a small smile. When was this nightmare going to end? Luckily, Edward acknowledged me before the kids had a chance to talk to me.

"Hello, Miss Swan." Oh, so we were going back to formalities now?

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." If Edward wanted to be cold to me, then I was going to give him a run for his money. I wrapped my arm around Emmett's waist and asked him if he was ready to go. Emmett threw his arm around my shoulders in return and told everyone goodbye. As we walked out of the coffee house I could feel Edward's eyes boring into my back. Success.


	7. Chapter 6

**As always thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Just to make some things clear: Bella was transferred into Edward's class about a month after the middle of the school year. The month is February now and instead of Bella's birthday being on the date from the Twilight Series, it's going to be Kristen Stewart's actual birthday on April 9th. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the new chapter!**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 6**

Emmett drove me home and walked me to my door like the gentleman he was. Before leaving he lightly kissed me on the lips and told me he would call me tomorrow. As soon as I got inside I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, the guilt from leading Emmett on to get back at Edward made me feel childish and cheap.

I had told Emmett that I just wanted to be friends, but obviously he wanted to try for more. Maybe if I could get over my ridiculous attraction to Edward, I could actually have a real and logical relationship with Emmett. Maybe this was my opportunity to to forget about this past week. Or maybe you're just rationalizing your reasons for leading Emmett on, Bella. Damn my conscience.

I pulled at my hair in frustration. Everything would be so much better if Edward had never come here to toy with my feelings. He had to know the effect he had on girls. For crying out loud, I was only 16 years old! I would barely be turning 17 in 2 months! He should know the influence a man of his age had on a girl my age.

Realizing how manipulative Edward really was enraged me. How could he screw with my mind? How could he betray his wife? His kids? I was furious and my feelings of lust towards Edward were starting to turn into feelings of hate. He was a grown man acting like a boy who had just hit puberty. I wasn't going to let Edward have his hold on me. I was going to pursue happiness and if happiness was with Emmett, then I would give it a shot.

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs to have some breakfast. Charlie had the weekend off from work. I made us some pancakes and took my usual spot at the table to share another meal in silence with him, but instead he broke the silence.

"The guys are coming over again to watch the game tonight." I almost choked on my pancake, the syrup burning the back of my throat. I got my coughing under control and drank some water until I was finally done making myself look like an idiot in front of Charlie. He looked at me with curiosity. "You okay?"

"When you say the guys, who do you mean?"

"The Blacks as always and probably the Cullen's again." My heart started pounding against my chest. "Why don't you actually join us tonight? Aren't you and Emmett becoming pals? Plus Jake was complaining that you didn't want to spend time with him anymore since you spent the whole night in your room last time they were over."

"He could've come up if he wanted," I muttered. I didn't want to be subjected to the torture of dealing with Jake AND Edward's jealousy if I gave Emmett attention tonight. Maybe I could weasel my way out of this. "I told Alice and Rose that I was going to hang out with them tonight, I can't stay."

"So invite them too. You need to make us dinner." That was all Charlie needed me for.

"Fine." I went back up to my room wishing I had never even gotten out of bed. I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, I was wondering if you and Rose wanted to come to dinner tonight? My dad's having some friends over to watch the game."

"The Blacks?"

"The Black's and the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's?! As in Mr. Cullen?!"

"And Emmett Cullen."

"I'll be there, I'll tell Rose too. She's had her eye on Emmett forever!" Silence fell over our conversation. "Bella? You still there?"

"Uhh, yeah, it's just that I went on a date with Emmett last night, but I didn't know Rose liked him! I barely even remembered who he was from high school!"

"Bella, it's okay, I'll tell Rose."

"No, it's okay. I can't really see Emmett and I going anywhere anyways." So much for me trying to find new happiness. "I'm going to tell him that I just want to be friends. Maybe introducing him to Rose will soften the blow."

"Are you sure?" Alice's voice was laced with pity.

"Yes, Alice, I'm sure. I'll see you tonight." I hung up the phone not wanting to hear sympathy when my whole reasoning for going on a date with Emmett was out of spite towards Edward.

After getting off the phone with Alice I got dressed and decided to head over to the grocery store so that I could get some things for dinner tonight.

I walked through the aisles of the grocery store until I heard somebody call my name. I turned around and saw Emmett and Edward coming towards me. Oh, shoot me now.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I could see Edward shooting daggers at us with his eyes through my peripheral vision. As soon as Emmett released me Edward greeted me.

"Hello Miss Swan."

"Hi Mr. Cullen." An awkward tension was starting to fill the air, but apparently Emmett didn't feel it.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up a few things for dinner tonight. You guys are still coming right?"

"Yeah, we're bringing our brother Jasper too."

"Sounds good. My friends, Alice and Rose, are going to come too."

"Oh Rose! I remember her from high school, she's pretty cool."

"Yeah, maybe you'll hit it off with her." I was hoping Emmett would catch my drift from my comment. I know Edward did. As soon as the words left my mouth his attention was fully on me.

"Oh, uhh, yeah maybe we will." Emmett started scratching the back of his neck as his smile slightly faltered. My guilt was charging at me with full force and it hit me like a ton of bricks. The best I could do was offer him a weak, hopefully consoling, smile.

"Well, I'll see you tonight." I left before our conversation could get anymore awkward.

All of the night's guests arrived around 6. Edward greeted me in his usual manner and Emmett greeted me in a less cheerful mood then usual. I had a feeling he felt awkward about what I said earlier. Now I was wishing I hadn't said anything at all just so that I could see him smile again. Jasper was kind and charming just like Emmett. They both could sweep any girl off of their feet. Their personalities differed so much from Edward's it was almost obvious that they weren't biological brothers.

I introduced Jasper to Alice and her usually confident personality shattered. Jasper had Alice wrapped around his finger within an instant. I could tell that they were really going to hit it off. Emmett and Rose started talking to each other on their own and after a while Emmett's sullen mood had completely disappeared and his trademark smile returned.

As for Edward and I, apparently we were ignoring each other tonight. After everyone else had paired up it was down to just me and Jake which I was fine with. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose were all hanging out outside while Edward, Billy, and Charlie watched the game in the living room. Not wanting to hang out in the love circle and definitely not with Edward, I decided to retreat to my bedroom with Jake.

"Have you ever smoked pot?" Jacob's abrupt question caught me off guard. I could tell that he had been stewing on the matter for a while. His demeanor was uncomfortable and contemplating. "It's just that some guys down at the reserve have been doing it and I was curious, so they gave me some of theirs."

"Oh...did you try it?" The guys down at the reserve didn't always make the best decisions. It amazed me how Jake had always managed to steer clear from temptation, I really admired him for it. The thought of him getting into the habit of smoking marijuana upset me, but who was I to preach to him?

"No, I'm too nervous to do it by myself. I mean, they gave me a joint, all I would have to do is light it, but-"

"I'll try it with you." My words shocked even me. I didn't want Jake to become a pothead, or myself for that matter, but I had always heard that smoking weed takes the edge off and after everything that had happened this week, that was exactly what I was looking for. "Let me just make sure the coast is clear."

I went downstairs to find everybody's eyes glued to the television screen. I went outside and everyone else was nowhere to be found. I went to the driveway and saw that only Edward and Billy's cars were left. I guess everyone else had left for the love shack. So much for saying goodbye.

Before going back upstairs, I checked the living room one more time. Their eyes were still glued. I jogged back up to my room and locked the door behind me. Jake had already pulled out the joint and the lighter and was waiting for me on the floor behind my bed. I sat down next to him and crossed my legs. My nerves were already starting to kick in and I could tell Jake's were too. His hands were shaking as he struck the lighter, attempting to get a spark.

Finally, the lighter gave off the orange glow we were waiting for. It was time for the moment of truth. Jake lighted the joint and held it in his hand. He took a deep breath, in and out, in and out. Finally, he put his lips on the joint and inhaled. He held it in his throat for what felt like an eternity and blew it out.

"Your turn." He held the forbidden item out to me. I hesitantly took it and placed it between my fingers. I inhaled the smoke and held it deep in my lungs. I felt a burning sensation and exhaled.

Jake and I repeated this cycle until the joint was down to a nub. By the time we were finished we were sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling. I had never felt so weightless in my life. It was the most relaxed I had ever been. Jake went to stand up and stumbled, sending me into a ridiculously long laughing fit. Jake and I felt free and invincible until there was a knock at my door. I scrambled to my feet.

"Jake, we're leaving now, come downstairs." I could hear Billy walk back down the stairs, the relief washing over me. I searched my room for some eyedrops and tossed them to Jake. We both dropped some in, but my room still reeked. I sprayed some perfume around, but it was hopeless. Hopefully, Charlie wouldn't notice.

I walked downstairs with Jake to see him off. Nobody was in the entry hall so we went outside. Billy's hood was popped open while Charlie and Edward were inspecting it. Apparently Billy's battery had died. Charlie offered to give Billy and Jake a ride home. They hopped into his cruiser and took off, leaving Edward and I alone in front of the house.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Monday." I turned to walk back inside, still feeling fuzzy from the marijuana. When I went to walk up the steps to the front door I didn't raise my foot high enough to even make it up the first step. My foot kicked the concrete and sent me falling against the uneven pavement.

"Bella!" I could hear Edward's footsteps approaching me rapidly. "Bella, are you okay? You're bleeding." I lifted my arm to inspect it, the skin on my upper arm was scraped open.

"I'm fine, really, I'm fine." I started laughing at the accident. Of course I would trip and fall in front of Edward because I'm Bella and that was the typical thing for me to do. Making myself look like an idiot was a habit. I was laughing so hard that my eyes were starting to fill with tears. I finally managed to speak through the uncontrollable fit. "I'm just really hungry."

"Bella...are you high?" Edward's eyes were filled with disapproval. I looked away from him, hiding my embarrassment and feeling completely ashamed. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Edward lifted me by my unscathed arm and led me into the kitchen. "Do you have a first-aid kit or something?"

"In the bathroom."

"Be right back." Edward jogged up the stairs. I could hear him fumbling around in the bathroom searching for the kit until he finally returned. "Lift your arm up, let me see." I held my arm out to him while he rubbed alcohol on the wound and wrapped it.

"Thanks." I still refused to make eye contact with Edward, not wanting to see his disgust for me after I proved to him just how stupid I was.

"Bella, you shouldn't smoke marijuana-"

"and you shouldn't have an affair with Jessica Stanley!" I finally looked at Edward, this time my face was the disapproving one and his was ashamed. I didn't know where the sudden courage came from, but I was glad that I had finally spoken the words. The burden was off my chest.

The room stayed silent for a few minutes. Charlie wouldn't be back for at least another 20 minutes, the reservation was far from our house. I turned away from Edward and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to spit out his explanation.

"Look, Bella-"

"I mean, Jessica?! Really? Jessica Stanley?! You only chose to sleep with the most obnoxious, name dropping, whore in the whole entire school!"

"I never slept with her!" Edward's face dropped into his hands. He rubbed his eyes and pulled on his hair, thoroughly frustrated.

"Word's been going around Edward. I know you've been texting her. She told people that she sent you pictures and that you talk nonstop."

"I never slept with her Bella. Yes, I texted her, okay? My marriage has been falling apart for over a year now. I just wanted an escape."

"Why couldn't you escape with me? You tell me that you want me, but you continue to talk to Jessica? Do you know how that made me feel Edward. You made me feel like I wasn't good enough. Maybe you're not good enough for me."

"I'm not, Bella. I let Jessica give me her number because she was nothing like you. Bella, you're kind, you have respect for yourself, and you're strong. I see the way Charlie writes you off and you deserve so much better. I want to show you better, but how can I do that when I have a wife and two kids. I can't just abandon my children, they're the only reason I haven't filed for a divorce. Jessica doesn't want more, she just wants something to brag about. I don't want to just brag about you Bella, I want to love you."

I lowered my head so that my hair would cover my face. I didn't want Edward to see the tears start to fall from my eyes, but he brushed my hair back behind my ear. "Don't cry, Bella. I'm not going to talk to Jessica anymore, if that helps."

"No, Edward, it doesn't. I want you."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to calm his frustration. "Maybe in another life, Bella. Another life where you and I are both the same age and we would meet in high school. We would be walking down the hallway in opposite directions and our eyes would meet and it would be love at first sight. We would date all throughout high school and get married as soon as we graduated and we would live happily ever after."

"I want that now." My tears started flowing more freely. My eyes were being colored red from tears instead of marijuana now.

"I do too." Edward lifted my chin and kissed me on the lips. It was sweet, passionate, and perfect, but it was only leading to more disappointment. He rested his forehead against mine, our breathing was erratic. "I'm sorry, Bella." He kissed me once more, a final goodbye to our hope of having any relationship together, and walked out the front door, leaving me broken and shattered.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows! Sorry it took so long for another update. One review was left by somebody from India, that's so cool! Thanks for reading! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 7**

I sat in the kitchen feeling stunned, hurt, and utterly alone. I welcomed the pain in my arm. Compared to how I was feeling now it was just a pinch. Charlie walked in about 10 minutes later.

"Bella? What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing. Just stumbled and scraped it." I went up to my room before Charlie could see the fresh tears that were about to spill over. I crawled into bed, not even bothering to change. I curled up into a ball and let it all out. I covered my face with my pillow to muffle my cries.

The next morning I woke up with swollen eyes and a sore throat. I wasn't even sure when I had fallen asleep last night. Everything that had happened between Edward and I came flooding back. I had no motivation to even leave my bed, all I wanted to feel was nothing. Then it hit me. I knew how to feel numb. I rolled over onto my side so that my fingers could search the top of my nightstand for my phone. As soon as I finally got a hold of it I dialed Jake's number. It rang as many times as possible until Jake finally answered.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Jake, would you possibly...uhh have more of...you know...another joint?" I could feel my cheeks starting to flame up.

"Uhh yeah, I could get some more. Did you want to try it again?"

"Yeah, today?"

"Oh," Jake's tone was surprised, but at the same time eager, "yeah I'll go talk to the guys about it right now."

"Call me when you know." I hung up the phone with Jake and went into the bathroom. I almost scared myself when I caught a glimpse of my appearance in the mirror. My eyes were so swollen and red that it looked like I had a horrible peanut allergy. My hair was matted and my clothes were extremely wrinkled. I looked like a homeless person.

I stripped the grungy clothes off of me and hopped into the shower. I combed through the knots in my hair with the water running over the them the best I could. After showering I threw my wet hair up into a bun and put on my usual jeans and a sweater, not bothering with make-up anymore. What was the point of it now?

By the time I was finished getting ready, Jake finally called me back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. I got it so do you wanna come pick me up and we could go somewhere to smoke it?"

"Sounds good, be there in a while." I hung up the phone and headed outside. Charlie's cruiser was no where to be found. The fact that Charlie was on duty right now slightly put me on edge. If any law enforcement were to stumble upon Jake and I smoking the illegal drug, shit would hit the fan if Charlie happened to be that law enforcement.

When I pulled into Jake's driveway I honked the horn 3 times until he finally came out and hopped in.

"So where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go out to one of the beaches. It's too cold for people to be out today anyways." I agreed with Jake and drove to La Push beach. Just like Jake had predicted, it was deserted. We took a seat on one of the tree logs that laid broken on the sand and Jake pulled out our second joint of the weekend.

"Sam thinks it's pretty cool that I wanted more. He gave me a couple of them on the house. Next time I'll have to pay though."

"Then next time I'll chip in." I had a feeling this was going to be come a habit for me and Jake. I was proud of Jake for staying out of trouble for as long as he did, but I could tell that he was starting to lose his friends after they got tired of him always turning them down. I knew that he was dying to fit in and I was dying for a release. So I looked the other way. I wasn't going to let myself feel stupid for my decisions any longer.

Jake lighted the joint and held it out to me to take the first hit. I inhaled the smoke. I was starting to get used to the burning sensation in my lungs, it was now a welcomed feeling.

By the time Jake and I had finished off the joint we were leaning on each other watching the waves roll in and out. I felt content and at ease. Edward was just a fog in the back of my mind. I was in a cloudy haze and I loved it; this was definitely something I could and would get used to.

By the time I was finally fully aware again, I was in my room, sprawled out on my bed. My clothes were kicked off at my feet and Jake was nowhere to be found. I must've dropped him off before coming home. I looked at my clock and it was already late. I crawled under my covers and drifted into sleep.

The next morning I rolled out of bed, dreading the day that was ahead of me. I was going to have to face Edward today. My hair was still up in the bun I had put it in the day before. I left it the way it was and put on fresh clothes. After brushing my teeth I left for school. I decided to skip breakfast. If I was going to see Edward by chance at all before class, I wanted to do it on an empty stomach.

I noticed a few pairs of eyes watching me as I walked down the hallways. I'm sure my state of disarray was more noticeable than usual. I passed Alice and Rose on my way to my locker, not even wanting to open my mouth at all today.

I gathered my books from my locker and started heading towards my first class. I could feel his presence before I actually saw it. Edward was walking down the hallway towards me, Jessica Stanley was hot on his trail. I kept my head down, not wanting to even catch a glimpse of him.

As we crossed paths I overheard Jessica's whining. "But why Edward?!"

"Because Jessica I have a family. I can't talk to you anymore, let it be." I didn't know if Edward had noticed me or not. I regretted keeping my hair in a bun. I wanted my hair to act as a shield more than ever right now. "Jessica, go to class, this discussion is over."

I could hear Jessica sighing in frustration as she continued down the hallway to her class. I sped up my walking to escape the presence of Edward, but I wasn't fast enough. I heard Edward turn on his heel as he started approaching me. Just keep walking Bella.

"Bella, wait up." I sped up my walking a little bit more. I was practically on the verge of jogging. "Bella! Please!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. "Just leave me alone! You want nothing to do with me and I want nothing to do with you!" I turned and continued walking to my first class.

The day dragged on and when lunch finally came around I didn't even bother looking for Rose and Alice. They were probably eager to share about their newfound relationships with the better part of the Cullen family and I wasn't in the mood to hear it. Instead I went into the library and took a seat at one of the tables. I pulled out my phone and texted Jake to see if he wanted to hang out after school. He quickly replied and agreed. In a way I was using Jake because he had what I wanted, but I could tell that he liked having a new excuse to hang out with me. Jake still wanted to be more than friends and I had to admit, it was starting to cross my mind too no matter how much I opposed it before. I needed a relationship that was normal and Jake was normal.

When Edward's class finally rolled around my stomach was all tied up in knots. I walked into the classroom earlier than usual. There were only a couple students in the classroom so far, as well as Edward. I could feel his eyes on me as soon as I walked through the door. I walked towards my desk, but then I decided to keep walking. I walked to the very end of the aisle and took the seat against the wall.

As soon as I looked up Edward looked away. I kept my head down for the entire class. Edward would glance at me every few minutes and I was tired of it. He made the decision, he had to live with it. When the final bell rang, I bolted out of the class. Instead of heading towards my locker, I went straight for my car. I turned the key in the ignition only to hear rattling, but not the familiar sound of my truck starting. This was definitely not my day. I slammed my hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

I searched through my bag for my phone to call a tow truck, but while searching my hands grazed against a thick rolled piece of paper. I pulled it out and realized it was a joint. Jake must've left one in my bag yesterday. I held it in my hand and looked around the parking lot. For the most part it was pretty much empty.

I pulled out a pack of matches from the emergency kit that I kept in my truck and struck a match. I lighted the joint and inhaled the sweet relief. The smoke started to fill the cabin of the truck. Hot boxing was making me feel the high at a quicker and stronger rate. I was floating in my own sanctuary until there was a heavy rapping on my window.

I wasn't even scared that the rapping would be from the principal, I was past caring. I rolled down the window and watched a great deal of smoke escape through the open space. When it subsided I was face to face with those damn green eyes.

"Bella," his expression was worried, his voice frantic, "are you okay? What are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Come on. I'm driving you home." He worry turned into anger. He opened my door and grabbed my arm to pull me out of the truck.

"Let me go! I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home!"

"Dammit Bella! Why won't you just let me help you?!" I wrapped my arms around my chest and lowered my head. My face started to heat and my sight was starting to become blurred. Edward let out an exasperated sigh, "dammit, don't cry Bella."

I pulled my bag out of my truck and threw it over my shoulder. I slammed the door shut and threw what was left of the joint on the ground. I stepped on it and rubbed the sole of my shoe against the ground until it looked like nothing but shredded leaves and grass. I gathered what was left of my dignity and shoved past Edward.

"Bella, knock it off!"

"No, Edward! How about you stop forcing yourself on me like it's nothing! You can't just write me off and then act like you did nothing wrong! You know something? You're just like Charlie and I do deserve better than that and better isn't with you. Just pretend you never even learned my name. Pretend I'm just another student in your class. Or better yet, pretend I don't even exist." I turned to walk away, I could hear Edward muttering profanities under his breath.

Before I knew it I was being lifted over Edward's shoulder. He jogged over to his car and placed me in the front seat. He shut the door and looked around, making sure nobody saw. He got in the drivers seat and started driving to the outskirts of town at a terrifying speed.

"Edward, where the hell are we going?!" He ignored me and kept his eyes focused on the road. Finally after driving for at least another ten minutes, Edward pulled over in front of the start of a hiking trail. He got out of the car and came around to open my door.

"Come on." Edward held out his hand waiting for me to take it, but instead I pushed past him.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just trust me."

I scoffed at his words, "yeah, sure."

I followed behind Edward until we finally reached a small pond. The grass surrounding the water was thick and dark green. I had never been anywhere like this place. I sat down and ran my hands through the tall grass. Edward took a seat next to me and stared at me with pleasure.

"You're the most beautiful when you're admiring things." I gave him a small smile, my reasoning for hating him at the moment was starting to fade. Edward pulled the ponytail from my head, releasing the bun. My hair fell around my shoulders in messy long tresses. He pushed a strand behind my ear and leaned in closer. "You're so beautiful, Isabella." He was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck.

He pulled back some, realizing what he was doing. I sighed in relief, but at the same time I was disappointed. I wanted to hold onto my grudge against Edward, but I wanted him to give into the temptation at the same time. I was tired of listening to my conscience. I wanted Edward and I knew he wanted me.

I looked at Edward, who was currently running his hand through his hair while having an internal battle with himself. He groaned in frustration until he finally muttered, "screw it." He grabbed my chin and turned my face fully towards him. He laid his lips on mine and kissed me deeply and passionately. My hands were all over him. I pushed him down and climbed over him so that I could straddle his waist, never breaking the kiss.

It didn't take long until I finally got a hold of me senses. I pushed off of Edward and moved off of his lap.

"Edward...I can't do this."

"Bella, I know I hurt you, I'm sorry. I don't want to be trapped in a loveless marriage any longer. I want to find new love and I want it to be with you."

"I'm only 16."

"Look how mature you are. You practically raised yourself, you're already an adult in my eyes. Age doesn't matter to me."

"Says the one who would get the sweet end of the deal. You can leave your wife and land a young girl to make you look like a hot shot, but what do I get? I get the title of the woman who broke the family apart. I'll be seen as the tramp, the homewrecker. Besides, what we're doing, it's not legal. You know that."

"Bella, I thought that this was what you wanted?"

"I want a normal relationship Edward! How is this at all normal?"

"Who cares if it's not normal? I want you, you want me!" Edward buried his head in his head in his hands in annoyance. "Why can't we just be together? We wouldn't have to come out about it until you're 18. Even then we would have to wait until you were at least a couple months older than that so that it wouldn't be suspicious. Why can't we just try?"

My mind was going a mile a minute. "I don't know Edward...I need some time to think. Can you take me home?"

I could see the rejection in Edward's face. I'm sure it was nothing compared to the rejection I felt when he left me drowning in my own tears.

"Sure, let's go." Edward stood and held out his hand to help me up. This time I accepted it. We walked back to the car in silence. The drive home felt long and tense. Confusion was written all over Edward's face. When we pulled up in front of my house, I wasn't sure what to say.

"Thanks for the ride." I felt shy and embarrassed as I opened my door to get out of the car. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bella, wait." Edward grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. I turned to face him. "Just promise me that when you're thinking about everything tonight, that you'll give me the benefit of the doubt."

I slowly nodded as Edward released my arm. "See you tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 8

**It makes me so happy to hear that you guys like my story. Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope you enjoy it till the end! Keep leaving reviews I love reading them! Also, thank you for all the favorites and follows! :)**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 8**

My mind was racing a mile a minute. Was I willing to give this twisted and unconventional relationship a chance? Edward was 40 years old. I was only 16, barely going to become 17. He was married with two children, but it was a loveless marriage. My entire being wanted to be with Edward, but I wasn't sure if I could live with the consequences.

What would happen when Edward and I did eventually come forward about our possible relationship? Would people blame me for his failed marriage? Would his children see me as the reason their parents were no longer together? I didn't want to be the cause of his children's anger and confusion, but I wanted to be with Edward so bad that it outweighed all of the cons.

I knew that I couldn't make a decision as big as this so easily though. I needed to weigh even more pros and cons before I could even consider keeping Edward in my life in a romantic way. I thought about everything that happened with Jessica. I obviously wasn't pleased with his flirting with her, but I knew that I wasn't pleased with it for the wrong reasons. Instead of being mad at Edward for flirting with an underaged girl who was also his student, I was mad at him because I was jealous that it wasn't me. How could I hold something like that against Edward when I wanted to ask him to make the same exception for me?

My head was starting to hurt from all of the debating I was currently going through. I laid on my bed to catch my breath, when I realized I had left Jake in the dust. I quickly sent him a message to apologize.

*To: Jake

Hey, sorry I couldn't make it. My car broke down and I lost track of time.

-Bella*

*From: Jake

No worries, I'll get a ride over and we'll go get your car together. I can check it out for you. Be there soon.*

Leave it to Jake to not let an opportunity to be with me slide through his fingers. I didn't mind him inviting himself over though, I needed a distraction at the moment.

Jake was knocking on my doorstep half an hour later. I jogged down my stairs and met him outside. As always Jake greeted me with a toothy smile. I looked over his outfit, displeased with the ensemble. He was only wearing a white tee and jeans with some sneakers.

"Jake it's cold, you should put a coat on. I'll get you one of Charlie's."

"Bella, relax, I'm fine. C'mon let's go before it gets dark."

We walked to the high school, my pathetic truck was still sitting in the parking lot, dead as a doorknob. There were no other cars around and the school was empty.

"Can you pop the hood for me?" I got into the cab of the truck and popped open the hood. I closed the door and rolled down the window so that I could still hear Jake while blocking some of the cold. "Well, you definitely have a dead battery."

"I think we've already established that."

"No worries, I stopped at the scrap yard on my way over. I'll replace it." Jake pulled a battery out from his backpack.

"You've been lugging that this whole time?"

"Anything for my Bella." I smiled at Jake's response. He really was a great friend and it just irritated me more that if I ever wanted to be more than friends with Jake, I would have to push myself. Being with Jake would be normal and logical in everybody else's eyes, but in mine it just seemed unnatural. Yet, I so desperately wanted to just have that normal. My mind wandered back to Edward. What we had was not normal, I knew that, and it played over and over again in my mind like a broken record.

"All done!" Jake closed to hood and hopped into the truck. "Start her up!" I turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"Thanks Jake, you're a great friend." I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Anytime."

The next day at school I met up with Alice and Rose during lunch.

"Long time, no see. What's been up with you Bella?" Alice's eyes were made up with eyeliner and eyeshadow, but it didn't mask her worry.

"Nothing much. I've just been under a little bit of stress."

Rose suddenly became very curious, "What kind of stress?"

"Just had a lot of homework." My cheeks warmed under their watchful eyes. I felt like I was taking a lie detector test and that the polygraph was moving off the chart with my increasing heart rate. "I'm fine now."

I took a deep breath and waited for their approval so that this conversation could end. Alice still wasn't buying it.

"You know that you can talk to us about anything, right Bella?"

"I know, I'm just not ready yet." They took the hint that they weren't going to get anything out of me at the moment and continued with normal conversation. Apparently Alice and Rose had really hit it off with Jasper and Emmett. It was pretty obvious since they all high tailed it out of my house within an hour the other day. They were all going to go on a group date and they wanted me to join.

"Bring Jake, Bella. It'll be fun." I looked a Rose, she knew that I didn't want to give Jake the wrong idea and taking him along to a group date would definitely do just that.

"You guys go ahead and have fun. I think i'll just hang out with Jake solo." The bell rang, signaling that lunch had ended. I said goodbye to Alice and Rose and continued on through my classes.

When it was time for Edward's class I was nervous about if he would say anything to me. I didn't know if he wanted an answer from me by a certain time, but there was no way that I was ready yet.

I walked through the door and walked to a desk in the back of the classroom once again. I decided it would be better for me to not be under Edward's heavy gaze of pressure. I kept my head down, not wanting to see his reaction to my seat of choice. As soon as the bell rang, Edward spoke up.

"I know you all hate these, but there have been a lot of distractions lately, I made a seating chart to calm things down. Don't worry, I've kept you all by your partners. I haven't drawn up the chart, so I'll just call people to their new desks." Edward moved to my old desk that was straight across from his. "Isabella, you'll be sitting here and as for the rest of you, stay where you are."

Was he joking?! My jaw dropped from embarrassment. I stayed planted firmly in my seat. This was discrimination at it's finest and he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Isabella?" Edward stayed standing by the front desk, waiting for any sign of movement from me.

"Why am I the only person that has to move?"

"I noticed you squinting your eyes yesterday while taking notes. I thought you would be able to see better this way." What a liar! Obviously he planned this as soon as I took a seat in the back today.

"I can see perfectly fine. Why would you say that you made a seating chart if you were only going to move me? Why should I be forced to sit somewhere when nobody else has to?" I was starting to become frustrated by Edward's bold move. Who did he think he was? He couldn't just boss me around like this! Well, technically he could. He is my teacher.

If Edward thought that he was being cute or funny by this trick, he was really just dropping his chances of me agreeing to his proposal.

"It's in your best interest, Miss Swan." Edward smiled cockily and the class snickered at the situation. I was mortified. I gathered my things and stood. Edward had a pleased expression as I walked through the aisle of desks to the front of the room. However, his expression changed from pleased to shocked as I walked straight past him and the desk and out the door.

If Edward wanted to play, we could play. I headed to the nurse's office. The nurse of our school had always liked me. I was always polite to her and I never came in just to get out of gym unlike 90% of the girls here. Her name was Mrs. Kinsley, but she let me call her by her first name, Hannah.

Hannah looked up and smiled when I walked through the door of the office.

"Hello Bella, what can I do for you? Not feeling to well?"

"Actually Hannah, Mr. Cullen seems to think that I'm having trouble seeing the board from the back of the class. He tried to make me move today to the front of the class, but I think I can see perfectly fine. Could you give me an eye exam?"

"Sure thing. Stand behind the line, I just need to get a form." I took my spot behind the line to do the traditional test and Hannah returned. "Okay Bella, cover your right eye and read me as many lines as you can." I recited the lines to Hannah easily.

"Have you ever needed glasses or contacts?"

"Nope, never."

"I think you're fine Bella. If you really believe that there is something wrong with your vision check with your eye doctor to have a thorough exam. I'll write you a note for Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks Hannah." I smiled in triumph. This was a battle that Edward was going to lose. Hannah handed me the slip and sent me back to class. When I walked back into the classroom everybody was working on a group assignment, but as soon as they saw me the conversation throughout the room went silent. Everybody wanted to see who was going to back down.

I stood in front of Edward's desk; his smirk had returned. "Miss Swan, are you through with your temper tantrum?" My eyes went wide and my frustration was back to a record high.

"Actually Mr. Cullen, I wasn't having a temper tantrum. I was busy proving you wrong." I pulled the slip from Hannah out and placed it on his desk. "My vision is perfectly fine. I'll be staying in my preferred seat." I walked back to the desk in the back of the class feeling smug. I took my seat and smirked in Edward's direction. He was currently crumpling up the note from Hannah and tossing it aside.

Nice try, Mr. Cullen.

When the bell rang I gathered my things, fully ready to leave Edward's class behind for the day. I was beyond irritated after what he pulled. Of course everybody had flocked out of the classroom at lightening speed, eager for the school day to be over, leaving me and Edward alone. Story of my life.

"Bella-"

"Don't! Don't even start with me Edward! What the hell is your problem?!"

Edward stared at me blankly. If my words affected him, he showed no sign of it. "Have you made a decision?"

I stared incredulously back at him. "Have I made a decision?! Here's my decision Edward! I've decided that you're a jackass and that there's something mentally wrong with you! That's my decision!" I threw my bag over my back and high tailed it for the door.

"Bella, stop! What was so wrong with what I did? I just wanted to be near you!"

I stopped in front of the door. How is it that Edward always has the power to make me freeze in my tracks? I let out a deep sigh. Edward had his good intentions, he just didn't know how to go about them the right way.

"Edward, I'm not your little wind up toy. You can't just control me and force me to sit near you. What you did was really embarrassing and demeaning."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you that way it just upset me that you were so revolted by me that you had to sit as far away from me as possible."

"I'm not revolted by you Edward. Not in the slightest bit."

"Good to know." Edward rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his feet around. It was a habit of his that I had started to pick up on. He did it whenever he felt tense or awkward.

"I've been thinking a lot about it, about us I mean." Edward stopped rubbing his neck and looked up at me with hope.

"What do you think?" I couldn't help but notice the anticipation in his voice. He wanted this just as badly as I did.

"I really want to be with you, but I'm worried about how everybody will perceive me after we come out with it later on. I don't want to be blamed for your marriage ending and I don't want your children to hate me. I'm not a whore Edward and if I go through with this, there's no doubt in my mind that everybody will see me as one." My eyes were starting to fill with tears. I didn't want to be known as the town whore. I was a good person, if people started to see me as a homewrecker I would be crushed, but isn't that exactly what I was going to be?

"Oh God! I'm a homewrecker!" I covered my face with my hands and dropped to my knees. My body started wracking with sobs. I was a horrible person. I was only thinking of myself. I wanted what was best for me, not for his family.

"Bella! Don't cry!" Edward kneeled down in front of me and pulled me into his lap. "Please don't cry Bella." He held me in his arms until I could finally get a hold on my pitifulness. "Bella, look at me." I looked up at Edward through puffy, watery eyes, his face was just a blur. "You are not a bad person. My marriage has nothing to do with you. I've wanted out for years, I just couldn't leave my kids, but making them see how unhappy we are every single day, that's not an example for them. My kids deserve a happy family and we are definitely not a happy family."

I stared at Edward and suppressed any future sobs. "You don't think I'm a homewrecker?"

"Never. I think you're beautiful, smart, and a kind and genuine person. The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew I had to end my marriage, Bella. I knew I had to do whatever it would take to make you mine. I fell in love with you the second you walked into my classroom for the first time. I don't know what I'll do if you deny me."

Tears started filling my eyes again, but this time for a good reason. "I accept."


	10. Chapter 9

As always, thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves! I really do love reading them and it makes me so happy that you all enjoy the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 9**

Edward's eyes became wide. "What did you say?"

"I accept. I want to give it a chance."

"Really?" Edward was elated, I could feel his happiness radiating off of him. "That's great, Bella!"

Edward helped me to my feet and wrapped me in his arms. I buried my face into his chest, feeling like I had made the right decision. My relationship with Edward would be rocky and illogical, but he was all I wanted. I would face whatever hardships the relationship brought because I knew it would all be worth it in my eyes and hopefully Edward's as well.

"So can I finally walk you to your car?" I laughed at Edward's question and wiped any remaining tears from my face.

"Yes, you can walk me to my car." Edward picked up my bags and threw them over his shoulder.

"I'll carry these. I'd hold your hand, but it's too risky." He gave me a small smile and held the door open for me. "After you."

I smiled at Edward and waited for him to lock the classroom door. As we walked to the parking lot I wanted desperately to touch him; to stake a claim on what was now mine. Well, mine in my eyes, but not according to his marriage license.

"So maybe on Saturday we could go somewhere if you're not busy. You know, maybe out of town so that we wouldn't have to be so on edge."

"That'd be great." We stopped in front of my truck and Edward handed me my bags. "So, I guess I'll...text you tonight?"

"Actually there's a game on tonight. I'll probably be heading over to your house anyways."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll bring pizza so that you don't have to cook." Edward winked at me and started walking to his car. Before getting into his car he yelled over his shoulder, "See you tonight."

I got into my car and started driving home feeling on top of the world. When I got home Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. When I walked inside he was lying on the couch watching television.

"Hey, Bella. Come in here real quick." I walked into the living room to see what Charlie needed. "The boys are coming over to watch the game tonight. Cook us something will ya?"

"Uhm, actually Mr. Cullen told me after class to tell you that he was bringing pizza for everyone."

"Oh, alright." Charlie went back to watching television. I stood in the room awkwardly, not sure if he was completely done talking.

"Alright then, I'm going to go work on some homework." Charlie just grunted in response.

I went upstairs and took a quick shower. I was nervous for tonight which was ridiculous because it wasn't like Edward had never been to my house before, but now we had this secret relationship and I was nervous that the tension would be felt throughout the house.

Before I knew it somebody was knocking on the front door. I rushed downstairs and brushed my fingers through my hair in one last, useless attempt to tame it. As soon as I finished quickly composing myself, I opened the door. I let out a huge sigh of relief when I found Billy and Jake standing on the front porch. I really needed to get a grip, I was nervous for nothing.

"Hey Bella." Jake grinned at me as he and Billy walked inside.

"Hey Jake. Hey Billy, Charlie's in the living room." Billy brushed past me to go into the living room where he sat next to Charlie. I turned my attention back to Jake. "So, you gonna watch the game with them?"

"Maybe later. What'd you make for dinner?"

"Nothing, Edward's bringing pizza."

"Ah, well then do you wanna do something?" Jake gave me a sly smile and raised his eyebrows. I knew exactly what he was hinting at.

"Not today, Jake."

"Alright then. I guess I will watch the game."

Jake sauntered into the living room as I heard someone's car coming up the driveway. I heard four different doors open and close. There were only three Cullen brothers, who else could be with them? As soon as I heard a knock on the door, I went to open it. When I saw what was waiting behind the door, all of the color in my face drained from my body. I'm sure my jaw dropped as soon as I was faced with the blonde beauty.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, avoiding my gaze so as not to get hit by the daggers I was shooting at him. How could he bring her here?

"Hey Bella!" Emmett stepped inside and enveloped me in a strong hug. My urge to pursue this Cullen was becoming more and more tempting after seeing Edward show up here with _her_.

"Hey Emmett." I gave him a small smile.

"Why so down? I'll fix that by the end of tonight." He gave me his signature grin and walked into the living room. Jasper followed him with his arms full of pizza boxes. He smiled at me as he walked by. Jasper seemed as shy as me sometimes. It amazed me that he and bubbly Alice actually had a connection.

I looked back at the remaining two left on my front porch. I stood back and motioned for them to come in. Edward was still averting my gaze. He kept his head low as he finally greeted me. "Bella, you remember my wife, Irina." She held out her hand.

I reluctantly grabbed her hand and greeted her. "It's nice to see you again." I was lying through my teeth. "Well, they're all in there. If you guys need anything let me know." I forced a smile and pushed past Edward and walked into the kitchen. I was fuming as I paced back and forth on the linoleum floor.

Jake came into the kitchen to throw his greasy paper plate away. He must've just finished eating pizza.

"Hey Jake, you still up to do something?"

He smirked at me and patted his front pocket. "Anytime."

...

Jake and I walked through the path in my backyard that led a little ways into the woods to get out of eyesight and so that nobody at the house would smell the burning plant. We found a fallen tree to sit on and repeated the ritual that we had a few times before.

My anger was starting to fade. Edward could do what he wanted, he was a grown man. I just should've seen this coming. Why would he choose a naive teenage girl over a mature, bombshell of a woman. I let the effects of the marijuana take over my body and cleared my mind.

"Whenever we do this you always seem frazzled beforehand." Jake's words pulled me out of my haze.

"I guess because I always am."

"What's got you so anxious lately?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"You like the Cullen guy, don't you?"

"No I don't like the 'Cullen guy'."

"Yes, you do. I can tell." My face was starting to burn red from embarrassment. I tried to throw Jake off as best as I could.

"If I liked Emmett, I would've continued going on dates with him."

"You know damn well I'm not talking about Emmett."

I was caught. "I don't know what you're talking about Jake."

"Oh, come on Bella! I've seen the way you look at him. Don't think it's not noticeable that you run and hide whenever he comes around."

"I do not!"

"Bella, what are you doing right now?" Jake motioned around to the tall trees enveloping us in the deep woods.

I looked around and mumbled in defeat, "I'm hiding."

"Exactly."

"Well what does it matter?!" I was starting to become agitated all over again after being caught in my shame.

Jake held his hand up in defense. "I was just stating an observation. If you like him then whatever. Just a little disappointed, that's all."

I looked over at Jake with a small smile. There was no stopping him, he would never give up on trying. I leaned over and nudged him with my shoulder to bring back a lighter mood. He laughed and nudged me back.

"You know I love you right Jake?"

"Yeah, just not as much as I want you to." He looked down pouting for a moment until a smile returned to his face. "If it's any help, I think you're way hotter than his old lady."

I looked at Jake and started laughing. "Thanks, but I think you prefer me over any girl in town." I smiled smugly at him.

"Over any girl in the world, actually." He stood up and held out his hand to me. "You know, no matter what anybody says, you're still my girl." I grabbed his hand as he helped me to my feet. "I claimed you first."

"Whatever you say Jake. Escort me to my house Prince Charming." Jake threw his arm around me and we walked back down the path.

...

When Jake and I walked into the house again we were stopped by Billy.

"There you are Jake, c'mon you're missing the game." Jake released me from his side and followed his dad into the living room.

I walked up the stairs to go to my room. As soon as I reached the top of my stairs someone opened the bathroom door, of course it had to be Edward. As soon as he saw me he jumped to the door of my bedroom to prevent me from locking myself inside.

"Bella, don't be mad." He cautiously held out his hands as if I was going to attack him right there.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Mad? Why would I be mad Edward? Would I be mad because you brought _her _to _my house_? Would that be something to be mad about Edward?"

"Bella, please, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was coming, I swear. She wanted to go out to dinner tonight so she hired a sitter. I told her that I already had plans to come over here and she insisted on coming along since she had already paid the sitter."

I knew Edward's apology was sincere, but I was still agitated. This relationship was going to be harder than I imagined.

"Fine, Edward." I pushed him out of the doorway and went into my room. Edward followed in behind me. I hissed at him, "What are you doing?! Someone could come up here!"

"Relax." He walked around the room, examining the walls. "So, this is your room. Where are all the Barbies?"

"Shut up." He smirked at me and continued examining the room.

"No boy band posters? No make-up scattered all over your dresser? No closet full of shoes?"

"What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Not a normal one, that's for sure." I scoffed at his comment. "I like it though." He sat next to me on my bed and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful as you are." I smiled and pushed him away.

"You should go back downstairs."

"Why so soon?"

"Because as far as they know you've been in the bathroom for a while now with the stomach flu and I'm sure your wife misses you." Edward scooted away from me.

"I really am sorry Bella. If it were up to me I'd be having dinner with you alone right now."

"I know," I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. "but you really should get back down there."

He kissed the top of my head and stood. "I'll come back before we leave to say goodbye." He walked out of the room and I listened to his footsteps descend down the stairs.

I could hear Emmett's booming voice from the living room. "Finally Edward! Other people need to use the bathroom to you know!" I could hear Emmett bounding up the steps in a rush to relieve himself. I saw a flash pass in front of my door before I heard the bathroom door close.

I settled into my bed and pulled out my laptop. I started surfing the web until Emmett's voice startled me.

"What're you doing? Mind if I come in?" I shook my head and motioned for Emmett to sit by me on the bed. He settled in as well beside me. "Thanks for introducing me to Rose. I really like her, it's just too bad things didn't work out between me and you."

"No problem and don't worry about it. You know, handsome, charming, and funny just isn't my type."

Emmett laughed loudly, "Yeah, I am kind of a bum."

I joined in his laughter and started playing some music. "So, how is it going with Rose?"

"Pretty good. I really like her."

"Good, I'm glad." I smiled at Emmett and he looked at me with curiousness.

"Seriously, Bella. I really liked you, did I do something wrong?"

I debated on how to answer Emmett. I wished so badly that it could be him that I was having a relationship with right now, but my heart wasn't in it. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I kinda like somebody else."

"Oh, I understand. I bet they're not as handsome and charming as me though." Emmett shoved me playfully and I laughed at his antics.

"Oh, definitely not Emmett." My voice was dripping with sarcasm as I laughed at Emmett's slightly dented ego.

My room was starting to pick up a draft. I had probably left a window open. I pulled a blanket from the foot of my bed over me and Emmett and cuddled up to him.

"You know, we would've made a great pair." Emmett wrapped his arm around me and smiled arrogantly. "My genes with your genes, our children would've been beautiful."

I laughed at his prediction, "I'm sure you and Rose will make beautiful babies as well."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I slapped his chest and relaxed into his hold. "We're still going to be great friends, Bella."

"I know." I smiled up at him.

We stayed there cuddled up, listening to music and chatting for the rest of the night. My eyelids were starting to feel heavy after an hour and I finally gave into them and let them close.

I was woken up by hushed voices arguing.

"Relax, we were just listening to music. What does it matter to you?" Emmett's tone was defensive. I realized that my arm was draped over his chest and my face was nestled into his side. Suddenly I was afraid that Charlie had walked in and found us. My eyes fluttered open and I shot up into an upright position. Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, his face was as hard as stone.

"Come on Emmett, we're leaving. Goodnight, Bella. See you tomorrow." I stared back at Edward, begging him with my eyes to understand that he was reacting over nothing.

Emmett grunted in frustration and climbed out of the bed after giving me a hug. "I'll see you later Bella." He walked out of the room while smoothing out his now wrinkled shirt. We really did look suspicious. I turned back to Edward who was still standing at the foot of my bed.

"Edward, relax."

"Relax? I came up here to say goodbye, only to find you wrapped up with Emmett. My brother, who you have been on a date with. My brother, who you were interested in. Do you realize how this looks Bella? How am I supposed to relax?"

"We were just listening to music! I'm sorry Edward I just fell asleep. Even ask him what we talked about. He asked me why it didn't work out between us and I told him it was because I liked someone else."

Edward slightly relaxed as he let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, I was just jealous I guess." He sat down beside me on my bed. I climbed out from under my blanket and scooted closer to his side.

"I'm sorry too." He smiled at me and stood up to leave, too soon for my liking. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait." I stood up and grabbed Edward's hand. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to my level. "Aren't you going to properly say goodbye?"

Edward grabbed onto the back of my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me deeply. Before my hormones could get too far out of control he set me back down on my feet.

"Bye, Bella."


	11. Chapter 10

**Short chapter, but I thought I should give you guys something since it's been taking me a while to update. I just finished school so I should be updating more frequently though. So I'm completely devastated over Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart's split! I hope they get back together soon, I love them together so much! Anyways, all fangirling aside...thank you as always for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 10**

The rest of the week flew by. I was always excited to go to school knowing that I would get to see Edward. I was in a great mood everyday and it showed. Alice and Rose continually bombarded me with questions as to why I was always so happy, but I always managed to dodge them. There was no way in hell that I was going to tell anyone about me and Edward. I felt bad about keeping things from my best friends, but there couldn't be any chance of our relationship getting out, and to be honest I was slightly embarrassed and ashamed.

Everyday I would repeat to myself that this was something that Edward wanted. He was unhappy and I could bring him happiness, but no matter how hard I tried, the label, "Homewrecker" still hovered in the back of my mind. I felt a tremendous amount of guilt, but at the same time I was overjoyed because I wanted this for myself and it was about time that I actually did something for myself.

Everyday after class I would stand around and take extra long to pack up my things. When every student finally left the classroom, Edward would lock the door and attack me. We would be holed up in the classroom until well after the sunset. We would never do anything more than making out or touching, most of the time we just laid in each other's arms on the floor and talked.

Edward wanted to know more about me than I wanted to know about him. I wasn't interested in how he met his wife or how he felt when his children were born. I told him about my mother passing away after she gave birth to me and how Charlie had always resented me for it. I told him about how I had practically raised myself and that quite frankly, I was okay with that. Yes, it would have been nice if Charlie would have been that father figure, but I could never imagine him being a good one. He was gone most of the time and when he actually was around, he was mostly cut off.

Edward would always hold me tighter when I would tell him things like that. I wondered what kind of a father he was to his own kids. In class he would barely speak about his family. There were a few framed pictures of him and his children on field trips scattered on the shelves behind his desk. I never took a closer look at them; I didn't need their images in the back of my head as well. There was one more picture between two photos of him and his children. The picture was a family portrait, I had never taken a closer look at that one either.

The pictures made me second guess my relationship with Edward. What if he really was happy with his family and he just wanted some extra fun? What if I was just a pawn in his game? I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind along with his children and my guilt. It was starting to get crowded back there, but I was giving in to my selfishness.

On Friday night Edward called me and asked me if I was available to go with him to Port Angeles on Saturday. I jumped for joy in my room, but kept my voice under control to answer him. I calmly told him yes and he told me he would pick me up in the afternoon after Charlie left for work.

On Saturday morning I was filled to the brim with anxiety. Edward and I had only been together in the confines of his classroom for 2 hours at the most. The only special moment that we had ever had together was when we went on that hike, and even that barely lasted.

I pulled on a tight pair of jeans and a tight shirt to show off what little curves I had. Of course it was going to be cold so instead of wearing a baggy hoodie, I put on a faux leather jacket. By the time I had finished brushing out my hair and putting on light makeup, Edward had pulled into the driveway. I jogged down the stairs and out the front door to his car. I got in and closed the door, my eagerness was obvious.

"Someone's in a good mood today." I smiled at Edward and leaned over to kiss him, but then I stopped myself. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want any of my neighbors to see anything. It's bad enough you're picking me up out in the open like this."

"Bella my windows are tinted. Nobody can see in here."

I looked around at the windows and sure enough, they were tinted. "That works for me." I smiled and leaned over once again and kissed him. Edward's tangled his hand in my hair and held my head to keep the kiss from breaking. By the time we finally came up for air, it felt like 5 minutes had passed. "We should really get going." I looked down at my hands as my face began to feel heated.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He untangled his hand from my unruly hair and pulled out of the driveway. "I was thinking we could get some dinner and catch a movie in Port Angeles. I know of a restaurant, it's really small and private, I made us a reservation."

"That sounds great." I watched the scenery of Forks fly by through my window and wondered how Edward knew of this restaurant. Obviously he had been there before, I was just hoping it was with his wife before things went bad and not a previous student from his old high school.

We drove in silence. It would take about an hour to get to Port Angeles. I didn't even glance at Edward, the tension in the car was beginning to rise with every passing moment of silence.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" I continued watching the trees pass by and shook my head. "Bella, I know something's wrong. You won't even look at me." I knew I was being childish, but I couldn't control my petty jealousy or my curiosity. "Bella..."

I took a deep breath and turned to Edward. "It's just that, I was wondering how you know about this restaurant. I mean, there's been rumors that the reason you left your old high school is because you had something going on with...another student."

Edward glanced at me with wide eyes before turning his attention back to the road. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh of frustration. I wasn't taking his reaction as a very good sign.

"If you had a relationship with a previous student, then it's none of my business, that's your past, but I just don't want to be used like the rest of them." I pulled my hair forward to shield my face and looked down at my hands once more, wishing I had never said anything. Damn my curiosity.

"We're here." I looked up from my hands and saw that we were parked outside of a small building with the words, "Bella Luna" painted on it. It was small and you could see that it was dimly lighted on the inside through the windows. It looked very romantic. Edward got out of the car and came around to open my door.

I mumbled out a thanks, still feeling awkward. Edward had yet to answer me and it didn't go unnoticed. We walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated. Edward was silent and I was wishing I had stayed home.

A petite brunette who was slightly taller than me, but appeared to be around the same age, came to the podium to seat us. When she looked up her face became flushed, her complexion was now ghostly pale.

"Uh...Mr. Cullen! Hi, how are you?" She stuttered uncontrollably with shock. I looked between the two of them suspiciously. Edward's face was hard as stone. If this hostess surprised him, he wasn't letting it show. I turned my eyes back to the girl and it seemed like her expression was starting to fill with hope.

"Lauren, nice to see you." Her face fell, the hope was slowly starting to fade after Edward's abrupt response.

"Uhm, how many?" She brushed her hair behind her ear and stuttered some more in a frantic attempt to compose herself.

"Just two, thanks."

"Right this way." The girl, Lauren, started walking ahead of us with the menus. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and led me behind her. She stopped in front of a booth in the back corner of the restaurant and placed the menus on the table. When she turned back to face us she noticed Edward's hand behind my back. She quickly averted her eyes away and said, "Let me know if you need anything." She then quickly walked away before Edward and I could even take a seat.

"After you." Edward held out his hand and gestured for me to slide into the seat of the booth that was facing the wall. I was expecting him to sit opposite from me, but he slid in next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to sit next to you, plus this way nobody can see our faces."

"It's kind of awkward, don't you think?"

Edward suddenly slid out of the seat and moved to the side across from me. "There. Better?" He looked annoyed.

"Uhm, I have to use the restroom. It was a long drive." I slid out of the booth and headed into the ladies room. I stood in front of the mirror and splashed some water on my face. So far, this date was sucking.

"So he brought you here too, huh?" I looked at the reflection in the mirror that came to stand next to mine. Her eyes were puffy and red, it was obvious that she had just been crying.

"What?"

"Edward. He brought you on a date here?"

"Oh, no, I'm just a family friend." If I wasn't going to even tell Alice and Rose about Edward and I, why would I tell this complete stranger? What was her name? Lauren?

She scoffed at me. "A family friend...sure." She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me stunned.

I waited a few seconds before walking out of the bathroom as well. I made my way back to our booth. Edward was twisting his fork between his hands. He looked up at me as I slid back into my seat. I looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

"This isn't going how I wanted it to." Edward looked at me apologetically and placed his hand in the middle of the table.

"I know. I'm sorry." I took his hand in mine. "So, I ran into the hostess in the bathroom...she was crying."

"Damn it." Edward pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair.

"Edward, can you just tell me what's going on? You never even answered my question."

"I thought my past was my past?" He looked at me in frustration.

"It is your past, but your past can still affect me. Who is that girl Edward?"

Edward buried his face in his hands, trying to avoid the argument that I was sure was about to happen. "She's a mistake and nothing more."

"When I asked about previous students, I was right wasn't I?" My anger was starting to rise. Edward avoided eye contact. In hushed tones I hissed at him, "Damn it! Stop acting like such a teenage boy Edward! You're a grown man!" I didn't want to draw attention to our booth, but I felt like Edward and I gave off so much tension that you could feel it from a mile away.

"Yes, Bella. Okay? She's a previous student. She's graduating this year, she's 18."

It was my turn to bury my face in my hands. My stomach was starting to churn, I was no longer in the mood for a meal. "Oh my God," I groaned.

"I'm sorry, she's in the past. I don't know what to say Bella."

I raised my head. "I'm just another toy. That girl, Jessica, and now me. You're using me like each of them."

"No! Bella, I swear! They didn't mean anything to me, you do!"

"Save it."

"What can I do? What can I do to make you see Bella?" I looked at Edward's face and fear was written all over it. "Please, Bella. I'm begging you to just give me a chance."

I finally gave in, which I felt was going to become a habit when dealing with Edward. "I can give you a chance Edward, but only if you tell me everything that I want to know."

"I'll do anything." Relief washed over his face. "Just don't be so quick to give up on me."

I reached my hand back across the table and he placed his over mine. "I'm not going anywhere Edward."


	12. Chapter 11

**As always thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! Keep em coming! Sad to see that Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart haven't gotten back together yet, but I think they will. Could you really see them with anybody else? They were meant to be! Alright enough fangirling. Enjoy the chapter!**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 11**

Edward held onto my hand with a firm grasp. "I'm really glad."

"So can I ask you some questions?" Edward looked nervous, but he finally nodded his head. "Well, let's start with," I looked down feeling embarrassed and decided that it would be best just to blurt it out, "how many students have you been with?" I let out a huge sigh, feeling the weight fall off of my shoulders.

As soon as the weight came off of my shoulders it was as if I could visibly see it landing on Edward's. He closed his eyes, searching for the number, I assumed. He cleared his throat in another feeble attempt to stall.

I squeezed his hand. "Just spit it out Edward. I can take it." Well, at least I hoped I could.

"Two." I begged and pleaded with myself to keep the anger down. "I had a relationship with one in Seattle and obviously you know about Jessica."

"If you had a relationship with that girl in Seattle, why is she here? If she lives in Seattle why would she work here in Port Angeles?"

"She must have moved. I don't know, maybe the rumors got too out of hand for her at school."

"She said that you brought her here before."

"Uhm...yes. I have brought her here." I pulled my hand away and placed it back in my lap. "Bella, I'm sorry. Port Angeles is 2 hours away from Seattle, we we're doing exactly what we're doing now. We were being discreet."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." My words dripped with sarcasm and envy. "Edward, how is that supposed to make me feel? You've been with two students and I don't even know what "been with" classifies. For all I know, you've slept with both of them."

"That's not true, you know I haven't slept with Jessica."

"Oh, but the other girl?!" I leaned back in the booth and crossed my arms over my chest, huffing in annoyance.

He looked down, ashamed. "I haven't slept with either of them, Bella."

Just then the waitress cautiously approached our table, noticing our tense conversation. "Are we ready to order?"

"I think we'll need a few more minutes. Could we get two cokes though?"

"Sure, be right back." The waitress turned on her heel and went to retrieve our drinks.

I picked up my menu and scanned the options, effectively ignoring Edward. I was relieved that he had never slept with any of the past students, but I wasn't happy that there were two before me.

"You just said you weren't going anywhere, that you were going to give me a chance." Edward's voice was on edge and nervous once again.

"I'm incapable of going anywhere, you drove me here."

"You know that's not what I meant." Edward grabbed the top of his hair in frustration. "Look, Bella, I'm sorry. I know it all looks like this is just something that I do and that I'm just some sick man who preys after young girls, but that's not the case."

I remained silent until the waitress returned with our drinks. "Ready to order?" We recited our orders and the waitress left once again.

"Bella, please say something."

"If that's not the case then please tell me your reasoning behind all of this Edward."

"Before I was just looking for an escape, something to fill the emptiness of my marriage. It was nice to feel desired again, but when you walked into my class Bella..." Edward looked down and smirked, remembering the day I walked into his classroom for the first time. "When you walked in, Bella, you were the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, please."

"I mean it. I've wanted you ever since the first time I saw you blush." Another blush started to form on cue. "You're beautiful, Isabella." His whispered compliment made my heart stop. This man was putting me under his trance.

"You could've had me right away Edward. I wanted you the first day, but you chose Jessica."

"Because you're not like the rest of them. Jessica and the others, they just wanted the chase. They're just hormonal teenage girls that I unrightfully took advantage of. I don't want to take advantage of you."

I stayed silent as I thought over Edward's explanation. He was really being sincere and I did want to give him a chance, no matter how much his past irritated me.

"I really like you and I'm really not going anywhere because I want to try this, but this conversation isn't over. There's still too much about you that I don't know, but I want this to be a nice evening."

"I promise, it will be."

The waitress returned with our orders. Edward and I chatted over our meals and the mood gradually lifted. Soon the tainted conversation was pushed far back into the shadows of our memory and it was like it had never happened.

When we finished eating the waitress brought our check. Edward grabbed it and asked if I was ready to go. We went to the front to pay only to find the same girl from earlier standing at the cash register. She seemed flustered as Edward and I approached her. I stood back while Edward went to pay. I could barely hear her desperate pleas.

"Edward please, can't you just give me another chance? I really miss you."

"Don't start."

"Why? I wasn't good enough so you had to go out and find that new tramp?" Embarrassment and anger filled my body at the same time. I turned to face the entrance instead of Lauren and shoved my fisted hands into my coat pockets.

"Goodbye Lauren."

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist as he held the door open for me.

"I'm sorry about that, Bella. You know that's not true what she said."

"Sure, no big deal." I waved the situation off to salvage any good left that could come from this night. It had been brutal enough so far, we didn't need it to escalate even more.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Edward held the car door open for me and I slid inside. He draped his arms over the open door and the roof of the car while he hovered over me, waiting for a response.

"Anything is fine with me." I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and my mind went blank.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Edward closed his eyes and began to lean in slowly; my heart rate was picking up speed. He paused just before his lips met mine. He opened his eyes to what I'm sure was a flushed and slightly panicked expression. Kiss me dammit! He pressed his forehead against mine and chuckled. "Don't want to be late for our movie." Edward stepped back and shut the car door and walked around to the driver's side. What the hell?

I leaned back in my seat and tried to regain composure. How dare he tease me like that! Edward slid into the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt. I stared out of the window as he pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot. I'm not going to lie, I was pouting. Edward couldn't just get me amped up and then leave me hanging, it was cruel and unusual punishment.

After a few minutes we pulled into the movie theater parking lot. Edward came around and opened my door for me. I wordlessly got out of the car and walked passed him towards the ticket booth.

"Have you decided what you wanted to see?"

"You decide."

"If things go the way I would like them to, it won't matter what movie we're seeing, Bella."

I looked up at him and gave him an innocent smile. "Actually, I really wanted to see that chick flick everybody's been talking about. I'm really into chick flicks, I probably won't even be able to tear my eyes away from the screen."

Edward stared at me, exasperated. "You've got to be joking."

"Of course I'm joking. Go buy tickets for the least popular movie here."

Edward gave me his crooked smile and a wink and got in line for the tickets. I waited by the front doors for him to finish. As I waited I could see a group of teenagers walking through the parking lot towards the theater. They seemed familiar, but I could fully make out who they were from a distance. As they got closer it became clear that it was who else, but Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, out on their double date.

I threw my hood over my head and prayed for Edward to hurry up and finish buying the tickets before either of us were noticed. Edward walked up to me just as the others were getting in line to make their own purchases. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the door.

"Geez Bella, what's the rush?"

"Keep your voice down." I took the tickets from him and handed them to the employee. She ripped our tickets and directed us to our theater. Once inside I pulled my hoodie down as we made our way to two seats at the top right hand corner of the theater. We practically blended in with the shadows in this spot.

"Are you better now?" Edward looked at me with curiosity.

"Emmett and Jasper are here with Alice and Rose. They're on a double date." Edward's eyes became panicked.

"We'll just have to keep a low profile. Hopefully they're seeing a different movie." It was as if Edward had jinxed us because in walked the love birds and they sat in the middle of the theater.

"Oh no," I groaned. I pulled my hoodie over my head once more. "What if they see us?"

"They won't. We're in the darkest corner and we're behind them. It'll be fine." Edward lifted the arm rest between us and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his side and he pulled my hoodie back down. "Let's pick up where we left off."

"You mean where you left off. I was perfectly capable of finishing what you started in the car."

"I know, this way was just more amusing." He leaned in once again, but this time he didn't stop. I clutched onto Edward's shirt, deepening the kiss. He rested his hand on the top of my thigh and started gently rubbing my leg. The world around us was starting to melt away, until we heard hollering and whistling.

Edward stopped abruptly, leaving me breathless and irritated at whoever interrupted my moment of perfection. He kept his head low. "Emmett and them are the ones whistling." Edward pulled my hoodie back up. "Let's cool it until the movie starts. I don't think they recognize us." We leaned back into our seats, as far into the shadows as we could go.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the lights in the theater finally lowered and the previews began rolling on the screen. I grabbed Edward's shirt once again and pulled him towards me.

"Miss Swan, eager are we?" I pleaded with Edward to stop teasing me with my hungry eyes. "The previews are my favorite part." He turned his head back to the screen and fought back a grin. DAMN HIM.

I sat back in my seat with a loud huff. Why must he always toy with me? Everything between us always had to be a game. We were constantly chasing each other. I didn't know if I hated it or if I liked it. Though annoying, it kept things interesting and always made the end result more satisfying.

After the first preview ended I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was stealing glances at me, examining my reaction to his challenge. As soon as he started to give in a little and lay his hand on my thigh, I stood up.

"Excuse me while I use the restroom." I flashed Edward the sweetest smile and squeezed through the aisle past him. In the bathroom I examined my appearance. Not bad, besides my usual wild hair. As I walked out of the bathroom I bumped into something...or someone.

"Bella?"

"Alice! Hey!" Shit.

"Who are you here with?"

"Uhh, Jake. I'm seeing a movie with Jake."

"Why didn't you come on the group date then?"

"Uhm, it was a...last minute plan."

"Oh...what movie are you-"

"I really gotta get back before I miss anything else. See you on Monday!" I rushed past Alice before she could interrogate me any longer. I practically jogged back to my seat so that Alice wouldn't run into me in the theater. When I sat back down I tried to calm my nerves. What if Alice puts two and two together and realizes that I'm the girl in the hoodie that they whistled at for making out in the theater? I'm screwed, I'm so screwed.

When Edward put his arm back around my shoulders and grabbed his hand and placed his arm back at his side.

"What's wrong?"

"I just ran into Alice in the bathroom. What if she realizes that I'm the girl they whistled at?"

"Shit...we'll just head out a few minutes before the movie ends so that we won't run into them again." I stared at Edward, my nerves had me as timid as a chihuahua. "Relax, Bella. Let's just enjoy our time together."

Edward kissed me on the forehead. "This actually isn't that bad of a movie."

"I don't want to watch the movie."

"Your wish is my command Miss Swan." Edward grabbed the bottom of my chin and tilted my head to match his. He pressed his lips to mine and I was back in my perfect world. As the kiss continued on the sounds of the movie in the background became fainter and fainter until they were all but silent. I had laid back on two folded down theater seats and Edward was hovering over me. His hands moved all over my body until one finally rested on my hip and the other on my shoulder. I tangled my hands in his hair and held his head to mine. We became more and more passionate until a sudden moan escaped my mouth.

I shot up into an upright position and pushed Edward off of me. I covered my mouth and thanked the heavens that it was too dark in the theater for Edward to see my crimson face right now. He started chuckling and leaned back into his seat.

"Too much to handle Miss Swan?" I buried my face into my hands and groaned. "Come on, we should head out now." Edward stood and then quickly turned his back to me. He shifted his pants and started walking through the aisle to the stairs. Did I just see what I think I saw? I had that much of an effect on Edward! My confidence boosted by a million. My embarrassing moan was nothing compared to his reaction.

I quickly caught up to him and followed him out to his car. He remained silent as he held the door open for me. I held back my giggles when he slid into the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the highway back to Forks. My giggles finally got the best of me and I bursted out in laughter.

Edward looked at me incredulously. "What's so funny?"

Through violent laughter I finally managed to spit out, "You thought I couldn't handle it...what about you?"

This time it was Edward's turn to turn a dark shade of red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be so embarrassed. I liked it." The fact that I had that kind of an influence on Edward made me feel more bold.

"I'm glad I amuse you Miss Moans."

"My moaning was nothing compared to that." I pointed at Edward's crotch and he got even more red.

"Can we talk about something else, please."

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen. Didn't mean to upset you."

"You could never upset me."

Edward grabbed my hand and held it the rest of the car ride home. This night had started out horribly, but it was ending wonderfully. At this moment in time, I was in my very own version of Heaven.


	13. Chapter 12

**As always thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! After this things are definitely going to heat up and get a little bit crazy for Edward and Bella. I love some good drama. ;) Anyways, happy reading!**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 12**

Edward pulled into my driveway. The only car there was my old truck, Charlie's cruiser was no where in sight.

"Charlie must have gone to the Blacks house."

"Does he go there often?"

"Whenever he has the chance, which is pretty much whenever he's not working or the Blacks aren't already over at our house."

"He's really...distant...isn't he?"

"He's not distant, he just can't stand to be around me."

"How could that be possible..." Edward brushed my hair back and looked deep into my eyes. He leaned over the console and kissed me lightly. "What time does he usually get home?"

"Seeing as he's probably drinking at the Black's house right now, he probably won't be coming home tonight."

"How tempting."

Edward stared at me in silence, waiting for an invitation. "Well, you better be getting home to the wife now."

My snarky comment lifted all of the sexual electricity out of the car. It was like a needle to a balloon.

"Are you really going to start this now?"

Why was I such an immature teenage girl? "I'm sorry. It's my...hormones...whatever." I waved off my embarrassment. "Do you want to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Edward turned off the car and we both got out.

The front porch was pitch black; I had forgotten to turn on the porch light before leaving. I fumbled around in my bag for my keys and when I finally managed to pull them out I dropped them. They hit the floor with a loud jingling noise. Edward and I both knelt down to search for them, resulting in our heads colliding.

"Ow!" I fell back onto my behind and leaned up against the front door, rubbing my head.

"Bella! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, accidents happen." My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could barely make out Edward's silhouette. "Did you find the keys?"

I could hear Edward's hand patting against the ground a few more times. "Found them."

"Okay, help me up."

I could barely see Edward reaching out to me, but instead of grabbing my hand, he grabbed something far from it.

"Uhm..Edward..that's not my hand." Edward released my chest and stood without attempting to help me once more.

"Yeah...I could tell. Sorry." I could imagine Edward rubbing the back of his neck like always when he was embarrassed or stressed.

"It's okay." I stood and found Edward's closed hand. He gave me the keys and I unlocked the door. "Home sweet home." I turned on the lights and tossed my things on the end table by the door. Once Edward got inside I locked the door behind him.

"So, what should we do now Miss Swan?"

"I'm feeling like a hot shower before sleeping."

"Sounds good, lead the way."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

Edward stood in front of me and placed his hands on my hips. "What am I supposed to do while I wait then?"

I wrapped my arms around his stomach and tilted my head upwards to see him. "I'm sure you'll find something to entertain you."

"How about you?" He leaned down and firmly placed his lips on mine. I stood on my tips of my toes to deepen the kiss. Edward's hands slid down my hips until they rested on the back of my thighs. He lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his middle, my arms around his neck. He carried me up the stairs to my bedroom, never breaking the kiss, and set me on the bed. Before my hormones could fully take over I broke the kiss.

Through heavy panting I managed to tell Edward, "Nice try."

Edward let out a defeated sigh and laid back on the bed. "Alright, alright, I'll just be here then."

As soon as I caught my breath I made my way to the bathroom. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I was eager to get back to Edward. The thought of being able to sleep in his arms tonight had me filled with anticipation. I slipped into an oversized tee and shyly walked back into my bedroom. I averted eye contact with Edward and went to my dresser to pull out a pair of sweats that I had originally bought for Charlie, but he denied them for reasons that were beyond me.

"Uhm, I have these sweats that were for Charlie, but he's never worn them."

Edward stood and walked over to me. He gently took the sweats from my grasp. "Thanks." He walked back over to the bed and started undressing right there. I shamelessly watched him as he started to untuck his shirt from his pants. His back was turned to me, but he knew exactly what he was and what I was doing. He pulled the shirt over his head and off his arms. I watched his back muscles flex as he did.

Edward was actually in extremely good shape for someone his age. Even though he was in his 40's, he resembled a man in his early 30's. He unbuttoned the top of his pants and started to pull them down. Then he was standing before me in nothing but boxers. He pulled the sweats on, which barely came up to his hips due to the height difference between him and Charlie. By no means though was I complaining.

After seeing this stunning display I was starting to feel like a homely woman spying on this handsome man. Why didn't I own any lingerie or anything remotely sexy? Edward pulled the covers back and crawled into my queen sized bed, his feet were dangling off of the edge.

"This is quite the sight." I chuckled at his awkward appearance.

"I could say the same for you Miss Swan. That t-shirt suits you well."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I mean it. Come on." He patted the open space next to him. I stood back by the dresser, still working up the courage.

"Won't your family wonder what happened to you?" I was stalling. My insecurities were keeping me from joining Edward.

"I said I was going out with the boys tonight. I have the same excuse as Charlie. Now come on."

"Won't they worry? Maybe you should...call...or something."

"Bella, there have been many nights were I stay at Emmett's instead of going home. After a night out, going home to my failing marriage is kind of a buzzkill."

I stayed by the dresser and wrung my hands together.

"If this is too uncomfortable for you, I can go home Bella. I'm sorry to intrude." Edward started to crawl out of the bed and I started to panic.

"No! Edward, wait, I'm just nervous." He stayed in the bed and looked at me with confusion.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because I look like a washed up cat and you look like an Abercrombie & Fitch model."

Edward started laughing. "That's quite the compliment for someone of my age."

"Well it's true."

"Bella, I think you're beautiful. Will you please come over here?"

I finally started shuffling my feet to the bed. I quickly climbed in to get the awkwardness over with and pulled the covers over myself. Edward pulled me closer until I was lying on my side with my head on his chest and my arm draped over his bare stomach.

"See? I'm not as repulsive as you think I am."

"I never thought you were repulsive, it's me who's repulsive."

"That's not true. Do you know how long it's been since I've been able to fall asleep with a beautiful woman wrapped in my arms?"

"Nice line, but you do have a wife Casanova."

"I haven't shared a bed with my wife in a year."

I had no idea what to say to Edward's confession. I wondered what had let to his marriage falling apart. Was the blame on his shoulders, his wife's, or was it equal?

"What happened?"

The rise and fall of Edward's chest as he breathed stopped after hearing my question.

"I guess you could just say we fell out of love...drifted apart." That wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting the reason for their failed marriage to be an infidelity or maybe resentment. Maybe one of them didn't want to have kids, but it was just drifting apart? "We tried to make it work, but it's hard. I see it as a waste of time."

"Oh." How was I supposed to respond to this?

"Let's not talk about it." Edward lifted me off of him and went to turn the light off. When he came back I made no attempt to resume my position. I turned onto my side with my back facing him, feeling awkward after bringing up such a harsh topic.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fine." Edward scooted more to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. He buried his head into my hair and I had never felt more warm and secure in my life. I smiled to myself in the pitch black of the room and scooted back into Edward until we were completely molded together. Within minutes I drifted off into sleep feeling perfectly content.

...

I woke up the next morning feeling like I had just slept on a cloud. I had never slept so well in my life. At some point in the middle of the night I had turned to face Edward and my face was currently buried in his chest. We were wrapped in an embrace, our legs tangled together. I had no intention of leaving this bed anytime soon. I wrapped my arms tighter around Edward, cherishing the moment.

"Are you awake?" I had never heard any voice more beautiful than Edward's voice in the morning after just waking up.

"Mmmhmm."

"I should probably go before Charlie comes home." I wrapped my arms even tighter around Edward and wrapped my leg around his waist. He chuckled at my feeble attempt to keep him here. "I have to go."

He pulled me off of him and I sat up with disappointment etched all over my face. "You don't want all the neighbors to see me leave too do you? I need to escape while it's still early."

"Or you could just stay here until it's dark out, then they definitely wouldn't see you."

Edward pulled off the sweat pants and started dressing in his clothes from last night. "I would love to do that, but I do have responsibilities and I don't feel like getting arrested today."

I shamelessly stared at Edward once again as he got dressed. It had slipped my mind that if Edward and I were to ever get caught, he could easily be sent to jail. "Maybe this is too risky. Maybe you shouldn't stay the night anymore."

"Bella, don't worry, but if it really scares you, I won't stay anymore."

"I want you to stay, I just don't want you to get caught."

Edward finished buttoning up his shirt and sat by me on the bed. "I want to stay too. We'll figure something out." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Now I really have to go."

Edward grabbed his car keys off of the nightstand and walked out of the room. I remained in my bed until I heard the front door open and close. I scrambled out from under the covers and ran to my window. I watched Edward get into his car and drive away. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with the feeling of boredom. I already missed him and it was extremely irritating. I checked the clock and saw that it was only 6 in the morning. What was I doing awake?

I tried to go back to sleep, but I failed miserably. After an hour of trying I finally gave up and got up and dressed for the day until I realized that I had nothing planned. I went downstairs and flopped down on the couch to watch television.

My phone lighted up with a message from Charlie.

From: Charlie

Staying at the Black's to watch the game. Probably won't be home tonight. Going straight to work from here tomorrow morning.

-Charlie

Even Charlie didn't refer to himself as a father. I set the phone down and wondered if Edward would be going to the Black's house to watch the game as well. I really wanted to text him, but I didn't want to seem like a desperate teenage girl, which was exactly what I was.

I continued watching television to distract myself until I fell asleep on the couch. An incessant buzzing noise woke me up. I picked up my phone and saw that it was already noon. I had one message.

From: Edward

Are you going to the Black's tonight?

-E

To: Edward

No, staying in.

-B

From: Edward

How about I stay in with you?

-E

To: Edward

I'd love that. Come over whenever.

-B

I had no idea why I was so tired, but my eyes became heavy again as soon as I was done texting Edward. I closed them for a few minutes until somebody was knocking on my door. I got up wondering how Edward had gotten here so fast, but when I opened the door I was face to face with Jake and not Edward.

"Jake! What are you doing here?"

"Is it a bad time?"

"Uhm...no, no come in." I stepped aside and closed the door behind Jake. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we could hang out? Everybody's watching the game at our place tonight, but I figured you wouldn't come so I came to you instead."

"Jake that's so...sweet."

"Are you sure it's not a bad time?"

"Well, I kind of have friends coming over."

"Oh that's okay, I know them. Do you think they'd mind?"

"Well it was going to be a girls night."

"Ah, I understand. That's okay we'll hang out another day."

"Thanks Jake, I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Jake opened the door to leave and my heart dropped when I saw Edward standing on the porch with his hand raised, just about to knock. All of the color in my face vanished and I prepared for outburst that was about to come out of Jake. I had just been caught.

"Hey Jacob, Bella. Am I late for the game?"

Jake stood in the doorway, I could see him processing everything through his facial expressions. "Uhm...the game is actually at our house tonight."

"Damn, it must have slipped my mind. I was only stopping by for a little bit, I couldn't find a sitter and my wife has plans already. I guess I'll just head home."

"Okay, well sorry for the mix up. See you later Bella." Jake brushed past Edward and started walking down the street. Oh man, he walked all the way over here and I blew him off.

"Nice save."

"What can I say, I'm quick on my feet." Edward walked inside and went straight towards the living room. I shut the door and followed him.

"I missed you." I covered my mouth, embarrassed by my blunt confession.

"Did you?" Edward laughed at my expression. "That's good to know."

I sat down on the couch next to him and stared at him, waiting for the right response. He looked at me amused as he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you too." He leaned in to kiss me and a blush crept up my cheeks.

My hands made their way into Edward's hair while his rubbed my back and my thigh. He lifted me up and set me against the arm rest of the couch. Edward leaned in between my legs and hovered over me. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down to my lips.

Edward's hand slipped under my shirt and cupped my breast. I gasped at the sudden move and Edward broke the kiss.

"Is this okay?," he said through heavy panting.

"Yes," my voice was just a whisper.

Edward resumed the kiss while massaging my breast. Edward's touch felt so good and I wanted nothing more than to touch him too. I started pulling at the hem of his shirt until he realized what I wanted and pulled it off. This was the most Edward and I had ever done and I didn't want it to end. I greedily ran my hands over every inch of Edward's chest and back and it still wasn't enough.

I sat up and pushed Edward onto his back before stripping my shirt off. I climbed on top of him to straddle his waist and became so caught up in the heat of the moment that I was feeling bolder than ever. I reached behind my back and unclipped my bra with one hand, Edward's eyes were smoldering as he watched me.

The bra straps loosened on my shoulders. I leaned forward and it fell down my arms onto Edward's chest. I pushed it aside and grabbed Edward's hands. I guided him to my chest and he palmed my breasts. I leaned down and Edward's lips found my neck. It wasn't long until I felt something hard under me. In a panic I moved off of Edward and grabbed my shirt. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was topless. I held the shirt up against my chest and looked down at my feet, feeling embarrassed.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Ehm...you just...startled me."

"What?...Oh.." Edward stood up and adjusted his pants. "I'm sorry Bella. I should probably head home."

"No! I mean...what's the rush?"

"Well, my kids kind of miss me. I thought I'd take them to a movie."

Wow, way to make me feel like shit. "Oh, I'll see you tomorrow at school then." I turned my back to Edward and pulled my shirt back on before I could feel anymore ridiculous.

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbled as he kissed my neck. I turned in his arms to face him, I'm sure my face was still bright red. He brushed my hair back behind my ear, it was a habit of his that I loved. "You're beautiful, Bella, and this time was much better than the accidental groping last night." I laughed at the memory of Edward accidentally feeling me on the porch. He lightly kissed me and I led him to the door.

"See you tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 13

**Special thanks to Micahcupcake and Izzy82 for adding me to their fav author and adding my story to their fav stories and for following me and my story, it means a lot! I know there are others who have done this before too, but I get the names mixed up. Sorry if I missed you! Anyways thanks for reviewing and following. I've noticed Edward isn't liked very much lol but I promise you he's not a pervert! As always, enjoy the chapter!**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 13**

I walked into school, ready to start another week. As I walked down the hallway I heard Edward's name being whispered many times. I strained my ears to hear what everybody was talking about, but everybody was speaking in hushed tones. I gave up and headed to my first class. Maybe Alice would know what the fuss was about.

For once I was early, so I sat at my desk in the empty classroom and mulled over what everybody could possibly be gossiping about. The only thing that came to my mind was Edward and affairs. It was the only possible explanation. I started to feel light headed, but before I could let myself go into full panic mode, I decided it would be best to ask Alice about the Chatty Cathy's. I whipped out my phone and typed at lightening speed.

To: Alice

What's everybody talking about?

-Bella

I waited anxiously, but a response never came, which was unusual because Alice never misses a text or a call. The bell signaled the start of the school day and students started filing into the classroom. I noticed that everybody kept stealing the occasional glance at Jessica Stanley and then they would whisper something before turning away. The class dragged on until finally we were excused. I bolted out of the classroom and went straight to the girls bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and tried to calm my nerves. Did Edward get accused of a relationship with Jessica?

A few moments later I heard the footsteps of two more girls entering the bathroom. I looked at them through the crevice of the stall door and the wall as they primped themselves in the mirror.

"It was bound to happen, Mr. Cullen sleeping with a student, I mean. Isn't that why he was transferred here in the first place? For suspicion at his old school?"

"That's what I heard, but why with Jessica Stanley? She's a used rag."

"I wonder what will happen to him." The girls walked out of the bathroom just before I turned over and vomited into the toilet. I sat on the floor of the bathroom and leaned my head against the cool wall. This couldn't be happening. What _was _going to happen to Edward?

The bell rang once again which meant that the second class of the day had begun. I debated skipping since I was already late, but decided that I should just take the tardy. I stared at my feet as I walked down the hallway, but suddenly a pair of loafers came into view. I stopped in my tracks before I ran into whoever was in front of me and looked up. I came face to face with the principal: Mr. Riley.

"Sorry Mr. Riley, didn't see you there." I smiled at him and stepped to the side to walk past him.

"Hold on Miss Swan, would you mind coming with me?"

My heart dropped in my chest. "Uhm...su-sure." My feet dragged as I followed behind Principal Riley to his office. I felt like a dead man walking even though I wasn't sure why I was being brought to his office, but one could only imagine. He held open the door for me and I walked into the plain, unwelcoming room. My heart rate picked up speed when I saw Jessica Stanley sitting in the far left chair of the 3 that were across from Principal Riley. Then I almost lost it when I saw Edward in the far right one. I slowly went to take a seat in the middle chair. I didn't even dare a glance at Edward, I just stared at my shaking hands in my lap.

"So, there's been some rumors going around." I looked up at Principal Riley through my hair. His face was hard and stern. He waited for any of us to respond, but Jessica and I were tight lipped.

"What kind of rumors?" Edward's voice was tense and on edge, but he wasn't giving anything away.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm glad you asked. There have been rumors circulating that you and Miss Stanley here, have engaged in an inappropriate relationship." Jessica quickly averted her eyes and lowered her head as soon as Principal Riley spoke her name.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If that's true, Mr. Cullen, then you won't mind handing over your cellular? You as well Miss Stanley?"

"No problem at all." Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it on Riley's desk. Jessica did as well in a more timid manner.

Principal Riley scrolled through the conversations saved in both phones until he finally handed them back over to their owners.

"Well?" Edward's tone was harsh and clipped.

"Everything seems in order." Principal Riley kept his cool. "You may go Miss Stanley. Ask the front desk for a pass back to class." Jessica nodded and quickly exited the room. It was down to Riley, Edward, and I. I still wasn't sure why I was here, but I had a feeling that a bomb was about to drop.

"Now Miss Swan, I have called you in here as well, not because of rumors, but because of surveillance." I looked up at Principal Riley in confusion. "You see, we have cameras set up around the school in case of illegal acts or disturbances and it has come to our attention that you and Mr. Cullen seem to leave his classroom together a lot. Also, you leave together many hours after the school day has already ended. Explain this."

I fidgeted in my seat, my mind searching frantically for an explanation. "Mr. Cullen has been tutoring me. History isn't really my strong suit and he's been kind enough to help me after school with my homework until it's completed." I managed to keep the quiver out of my voice as I gave my phony explanation. I had to say, I was really impressed by my acting skills and quick thinking.

"Is this true Mr. Cullen?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Yes, Mr. Riley. Bella just required some extra assistance. I can assure you that that was it and nothing more. In fact, I'm actually very good friends with her father. Bella is like a niece to me."

"Alright then. Next time please take your study sessions to the library where others are present."

"We will Mr. Riley."

"Bella, ask the front desk for a pass back to class as well. You both may go now."

I stood up faster than lightning and made my way out of the office. I didn't even bother asking for a pass back to class, I had no intention of going there. I headed towards the library where I would hide out until lunch came around. It wasn't surprising that Edward followed far behind me into the library. I sat at a table in the back corner where I was out of view from the librarians. Edward walked through the aisles of shelves to appear inconspicuous and then came to sit at the same table. He had gone unnoticed by the librarians.

"So...that was close," I said relieved as Edward sat down across from me. "We should probably stop our "study sessions." I quoted the words with my fingers. "How did you and Jessica not get caught? He looked through your phones."

"Jessica and I used a texting app so that it could be deleted and untraceable."

"Makes sense, but what about our texts? We don't use an app."

"I always erase our messages after every conversation. If they were to dig a little deeper into my phone records though, they could find it. I doubt they will though after I said I was friends with you dad. Who in their right mind would illegally go after the police chiefs daughter?"

"A crazy pervert."

"Ouch. Well, I better go relieve the temp they have in my class. You should go to class too."

"No thanks, I'm going to stay here, _Uncle Eddie._"

Edward chuckled. "Suit yourself, but I only find intelligent girls attractive."

"Then I must be gorgeous. For your information, I've only received A's all throughout high school."

"You are gorgeous." Edward winked at me before turning and walking away leaving me to my newfound ditching ways.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and was met with multiple pairs of curious eyes. Were they staring at me? I looked around and saw nobody near me. I lowered my head and went to buy my lunch. I took my food and sat down at the usual table that I shared with Alice and Rose, but it was empty. Maybe they were taking a while at their lockers.

I started picking at my food, but I could still feel eyes on me and it was making me lose my appetite. Just then I heard the chair across from me slide out from under the table. I looked up as Jessica Stanley took a seat.

"Listen, I'm not positive on why you were called into the office at the same time as me, but obviously now you know about me and Mr. Cullen. I'm assuming that you were called in for the same reason and I want you to know that he's not an option. Edward and I are going to continue our relationship no matter what Riley said." Wait, _continue_? "I'm telling you right now that whatever is going on between you and Mr. Cullen, needs to stop."

"_Nothing,_ is going on between me and Mr. Cullen. He's just tutoring me and the school misunderstood. He's a family friend. By the way, Jess, I don't think it's very smart to be running your mouth about your illegal deeds. You could get Mr. Cullen into real trouble, not to mention, your reputation."

"Oh, I think my reputation is doing just fine. Yours though...I'm not so sure of." Jessica slid her chair back, causing a horrible scraping noise against the tile floor of the cafeteria. The noise drew the attention of every student in the room and I felt like shrinking to the ground. She walked away with a smug look on her face; I wanted to punch it off of her. I guess you could consider my friendship with Jessica over.

I looked down at my tray of food that sat there barely touched. There was still no sign of Alice and Rose. I gave up on waiting and went to toss my food. As I walked to the trash can I could hear part of somebody's whispered gossip.

"Yeah, I heard she slept with Cullen..." My stomach turned over. Were they talking about Jessica? When I turned back to look at the sea of students though, their eyes were still focused on me. I though about what Jessica said about my reputation and then I put two and two together. They weren't talking about Jessica, they were talking about me.

I quickly left the cafeteria and leaned up against the hall walls. I had so much to figure out. Why did everybody think I slept with Edward? Where were Alice and Rose? What did Jessica mean by "continuing" her relationship with Edward? According to him they had stopped. Maybe I was more naive than I thought. The stress of the day so far was starting to overwhelm me. Tears began to fill my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. _Get a grip Bella_.

The rest of the day was a blur. I removed myself from the situation and mindlessly went through the motions of the day, but I couldn't help but become fully alert again when Edward's class rolled around. I walked in and took my seat in the very back. Edward looked at me from his desk and smiled, but it wasn't returned. I didn't need everybody in the class getting more ideas about us. Edward frowned and I looked down as the whispers started flying around the room. Apparently Edward was oblivious to this because his eyes didn't leave his computer.

The class started and Edward got up and began his lecture. Finally everybody stopped their gossiping and paid attention to him. Except for Jessica, who was still whispering fervently to a few classmates around her. When will this retched day be over? After what felt like an eternity, the final bell finally rang.

"See you tomorrow Bella, don't study too hard," Jessica sneered at me from her desk. Her little posse of bimbo's giggled as they all walked out of the classroom together. Not wanting to be the last person in the classroom today, I grabbed all of my things and left without bothering to pack up my bag. I juggled my books in my arms until I finally reached my locker. I threw them in and practically jogged to my truck.

I climbed in and slammed the door. In the confines of the cab, I finally let my emotions get to me. Tears of confusion and frustration rolled down my cheeks as I drove home. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket as I pulled into my driveway, but I ignored it. I went straight inside to my room and flopped down onto my bed. I closed my eyes and let my head clear for a while, until I heard a knock on the door. I looked out my window and saw Edward's car parked out front.

I tried to rub the puffiness out of my eyes before going to the door, but it was no use. I opened the door and kept my hair in my eyes, but Edward could still see the puffiness.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward wrapped his arms around me and kicked the door closed.

"You should know, it's only all around the school." My words came out strained and in hiccups as the tears started falling again. "Apparently I'm the new school whore. Everybody thinks I slept with you." I pushed against Edward's chest until he finally released me and went into the living room.

Edward followed right on my heel. "Bella, you are not a whore. Tell me from the beginning."

I told Edward about Jessica confronting me, the gossip I overheard, and I told him about Jessica wanting to continue on with her relationship with Edward.

"Were you lying to me Edward? When you said you had broken it off with Jessica?"

"No, of course not. She's lying to you. She's probably trying to get a rise out of you because she thinks that I want you and not her. Which is true, but she doesn't need to know that."

"No, I think she does need to know that."

"That'll only make things worse, fuel the fire."

"What am I supposed to do now? Everybody thinks I'm the school slut who slept with a teacher, who is by the way, a married man." Edward cringed at my words. I knew he felt guilt for seeing someone else despite the binds of marriage. As much as it may seem that he was a perverted seducer, he did have a conscience. "I think we should cool it for now. No talking to each other in school, no going to Port Angeles together, and only come to my house when there's a game on. I don't want my neighbors to start talking too, this town is too small."

"I guess you're right." Edward breathed a sigh of disappointment. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Edward stood to leave, but not before embracing me and giving me a long kiss. He brushed my hair back behind my ear, a familiarity that I was going to miss horribly.

"Why do you always brush my hair back?"

Edward smiled as he brushed back the other side. "You always hide behind your hair. As much as I love your hair, your face is much more beautiful."

I walked Edward to the door and gave him one last kiss.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Cullen."

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

I closed the door behind Edward and leaned against it while the tears started falling again. Edward and I had technically just broken up. While it wasn't straight forward, how would we ever have time to be together with our new restrictions? They were necessary, but would only drive us apart in the long run. Edward would probably end up working on his marriage and maybe somebody my own age would ask me out. We would drift until we just became student and teacher. Maybe I was being melodramatic, but I couldn't help but feel like it was over from here. We were practically doomed from the start, so I guess it shouldn't come as such a surprise, but it didn't stop it from hurting so much.

...

I woke up dreading the school day that was ahead of me. There was no doubt in my mind that the rumors and gossiping wouldn't stop for a while, but hopefully Edward and I keeping our distance would make them stop sooner. I got up and dressed in jeans and a hoodie and dragged my feet down the stairs for a quick breakfast. Charlie was in his usual seat, I felt like I hadn't seen him in days. Maybe because I really hadn't.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Well that was a great conversation. I poured myself some cereal, but I didn't have much of an appetite. My nerves had my stomach in a fluster and I didn't want to upset it even more.

"You alright Bella?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I looked down, slightly touched my Charlie's minor concern. Usually he avoided me when I seemed distraught.

"Just checking. I'll be working late tonight, so I'll see ya tomorrow morning."

"Alright, see ya." Sometimes I wondered if Charlie really worked long hours, or if he just hid out at the Black's house.

I dumped out the rest of my measly breakfast and headed to school. When I walked through the front entrance, I spotted Alice and Rose.

"Hey! I didn't see you guys yesterday." They both looked at each other and then back at me. I wasn't sure, but it seemed like they felt uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

Finally, Alice piped up. "We heard some...things...about you. I guess we were just wondering why you had never said anything."

I knew exactly what "things" they were talking about, but I wanted to hear exactly what they heard. "What kind of things?"

Alice squirmed uncomfortably, as if the words were too vulgar to come out of her own mouth. She searched for the right thing to say until Rose had had enough. "Oh, for crying out loud! We heard you slept with Cullen, Bella."

"Who told you that?"

"It's all around the school!"

"Well, it's not true! Who even started that?" Of course I was almost positive that it was Jessica, but I wanted to see if everybody else knew.

"We don't know. We heard it from Mike."

"Well, why are you guys avoiding me?"

"Look, Bella. It's nothing against you, it's just, we don't want people thinking that we're like that too, you know, by association."

"Like what? Like _me_? Did you not just hear what I said? It's not true!"

People in the hall started looking our way as my voice raised higher. Rose looked around and her forehead creased in concern.

"We've gotta go." Rose grabbed onto Alice's arm and pulled her along as Alice mouthed an "I'm sorry" at me.

How could my best friends just leave me like that and not take my word over everyone else's? My reputation was officially tarnished because of something that never even happened. I walked to my locker feeling more alone than ever. The only friend I had left was Jake and I hadn't even heard from him since he showed up at my house.

The day dragged on. I was alone and friendless. At lunch I didn't even bother going into the cafeteria to give everyone the satisfaction of seeing me sit alone. Instead I went to the library and sat in my beloved table in the far back corner that was out of sight. For the first time today I didn't feeling like I had pairs of scrutinizing eyes on me. I laid my head down on the cool table and tried to let myself relax.

"Mind if I sit here?"

My head shot up at the sound of the deep voice. It was Riley Biers, he was a senior who had an athletic build, but he didn't play any sports. He was more into hunting, which I liked because he didn't have the ego that the rest of the jocks in this town did. He was more down to earth even though he had every right to have a big ego. He was handsome and intelligent, something that a lot of the guys here didn't possess. Riley and I didn't know each other personally, but we knew of each other. That's what happens when you live in a town as small as Forks.

"I don't know, sure you want to be _associated _with me?"

Riley looked at me confused. "I'm not sure I follow?"

"Forget I said anything. The seat's all yours." I gestured for him to sit down and his tall body folded into the small plastic chair.

"You're Bella right?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Riley." He held out his hand and I hesitantly took it. I was caught off guard by his kindness after I was positive that everybody felt like they had the right to judge me off of what they thought they knew.

"Nice to meet you." I opened up my binder and tried to make it look like I had something productive to do.

"I didn't mean to disturb your nap."

My face heated up. "I really shouldn't be sleeping at school anyways."

"It happens. So how come I've never had a class with you?"

"I'm a junior, you're a senior, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes. Well that's too bad, it would've been cool to get to know you." He smiled at me. A sweet, genuine smile. Did Riley not know what was being said about me? I decided to take the benefit of the doubt and try my chance at a new friendship, since all of mine we're starting to hit the rocks.

"We still have a while before the school year is over...you could still get to know me."

"I'd like that." Riley scribbled down his phone number on a piece of paper and slid it towards me. "You should probably text the number right now, you know just so that we know our phones receive each others messages." He smirked at me and I laughed.

"I'm sure they work just fine, but to be on the safe side..." I pulled my phone out and texted the number and sure enough, a few seconds later, a new message appeared on Riley's screen.

"Awesome." Riley saved my number to his phone. "Can I walk you to your next class, Bella?"

"I guess." I smiled at Riley and gathered my things. We walked side by side down the hallways and it felt nice to know that somebody wasn't appalled by me or ashamed to be seen by my side. Unless of course, Riley just didn't know what was being said. Either way, I was going to enjoy the comfort while it lasted. We laughed as we walked together and Riley even grabbed the books out of my hands to carry them himself, but it turned out the comfort wasn't going to last very long because as Riley took my books we passed who else, but Edward. His expression showed nothing, but pure jealousy towards this boy who was carrying my books.

Edward whipped out his phone and started typing something as he walked by. Riley and I stopped in front of my class and he returned my books.

"Thanks for walking me."

"Anytime. I'll text you tonight?"

"Sounds good." We smiled at each other and Riley started jogging to his own class before he was late.

After getting situated at my desk I pulled my phone out to pass the time before class started. I had one new message.

From: Edward

Not happening.


	15. Chapter 14

**So guess what guys! Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart were just spotted together and holding hands! Getting back together? I hope so! Anyways a lot goes on in this chapter and it may make you mad, but stay with me! Just remember Edward and Bella always make their way back to each other. Enjoy!**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 14**

I stared at the screen of my phone, appalled. Who did he think he was?

To: Edward

I can make friends if I want to.

I closed the phone and focused my full attention on the teacher's lecture. What was so wrong with me making new friends. Thanks to Edward messing with Jessica, I had practically none anymore. He should be glad I'm trying to make the best of things. There's no doubt that this wouldn't be a problem had Riley been a girl.

We had a few spare minutes before the class ended so I pulled out my phone once more while I waited for the bell to ring.

From: Edward

If he just wants to be your friend, why was he carrying your books?

To: Edward

It's called being nice; a gentleman.

From: Edward

Oh yeah, it's just so innocent. I seem to recall carrying your books the first time I walked you to your car.

To: Edward

Well maybe Riley doesn't have hidden intentions like you.

I closed my phone when the bell finally rang. Great, now I was going to have to go to Edward's class where he would probably shoot me dirty looks the whole period. I was halfway to my last class of the day when Riley caught up behind me.

"Hey Bella!" He grabbed me by my shoulder and I spun around to face him. "Glad I caught you. I forgot to give you this binder, I thought it was mine when I handed you your things, but I was wrong. I hope you didn't need it last period." He handed over the binder with an apologetic look.

"Oh, no worries, I didn't need it." I gave him a reassuring smile until his worried expression faded away.

"Well then, I guess I'll get to class now."

"Riley, wait. Do you want to walk me again? It's the least you could do."

He laughed at my sarcasm and took my books once again. "I'll get it right this time."

We started walking towards Edward's class and I liked how I felt so comfortable around Riley. Conversation with him flowed easily and he was really funny. I purposely stopped right before Edward's classroom door. The door was open and I didn't want Edward to see me with Riley after he already threw a fit over the first time.

"Well, this is my stop." I held my arms out for my books, but Riley kept them tucked under his arm.

"Nope, I need to make things up to you. You're not raising a single finger." He gave me an over the top grin and walked into the classroom. My heart dropped when I realized what he was doing. _Please don't let Edward be in there._

I walked into the classroom and saw that Edward's face was glued to his computer screen and Riley's entrance had gone unnoticed. He probably just thought it was another student. I guided Riley to my desk in the back and he set the books down.

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"I'll see you after this class. My class is just next door. Consider me your mule." He winked at me and turned to leave. I laughed at Riley's eagerness to help me and my nerves started to subside. I thought I was in the clear and that Riley and I had gone unnoticed by Edward, but as soon as he passed Edward's desk to leave, Edward looked up. His brow furrowed in confusion and then he turned his attention to my desk.

He looked at the books neatly stacked on my desk and then at me. I turned red and looked down, anywhere to escape his gaze, but I could still feel his eyes boring into me. I took comfort in the fact that he couldn't say anything to me though, since we were in class.

Today we had a test to review the last few chapters we had gone through. Edward was one of the few teachers who would let us leave after we finished a test since it was the last class of the day. I completed my test easily and set it on his desk. He didn't even acknowledge me, so I got my things and left. I knew that Riley wanted to walk me, so after I put my things away in my locker, I went back by Edward's class to wait for him.

School finally ended and I waved Riley down as soon as he came out of his classroom.

"No books?"

"Nah, I got out of class early so I already put them away."

"Thanks for waiting for me."

"Anytime. You ready?"

"Yup."

We started walking towards the parking lot. We had only made it a couple feet before I had the oh so familiar voice calling my name.

"Isabella!" I turned around and saw Edward calling for me from the doorway to his classroom. "There's something wrong with your test, come back." Oh, bullshit.

"I'm sorry Riley, I've gotta deal with this."

"No problem, I'll text you tonight." I waved him goodbye and trudged back to Edward's class.

"What's the problem, _Mr. Cullen?_" I batted my eyelashes at him while speaking in a sickly sweet voice.

"Is that sarcasm Miss Swan? Maybe I should keep you after school." I rolled my eyes at him.

Edward walked back to his desk and I followed behind. There were still a few students in the class who were gathering up their things, luckily Stanley wasn't one of them. Edward lowered his voice so only I could hear.

"Why were you walking with him?"

I lowered my voice to match his. "Riley wants to be my friend and I want to be his. Is that a problem?"

"It's a problem that he wants to get into your pants."

"Then why shouldn't I consider you a problem?"

Edward looked at me shocked until he collected himself again. "Fine, Isabella. Make as many friends as you want."

"I will. In fact, maybe I'll go catch up to Riley right now." Edward's face turned red with anger. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen."

Edward didn't call after me or anything, there were too many witnesses, but I could probably be expecting an angry text message later tonight. It didn't matter either way. It was time I faced reality and realized that Edward and I could never work, there were too many obstacles. I just didn't know how I was going to tell him.

...

Later that night, I stood in my kitchen making a small dinner for myself. Charlie was working late, so it was just me...as usual. So far I hadn't heard anything from Riley, or Edward for that matter. I had just placed a pot of uncooked noodles on the stove to boil when someone started knocking at the door. I looked out through the kitchen window and saw no extra cars in my driveway, so I was unsure of who it could be.

I went to open the door and was greeted by Jake. His lips curled up into a smile as soon as I laid my eyes on him. He scooped me up into a bear hug and made his way into the front hall.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course." On a day where I was so sure my friends were leaving me, I was so happy to see a familiar face that still loved me.

"Something smells good."

"I'm making pasta. We'll split it." I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him into the kitchen to help me prepare the rest of the meal. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, same old. I missed you." I turned to look at Jake. His attention was focused on chopping vegetables.

"I missed you too." I gently shoved him before taking the noodles off of the stove.

We finished making the rest of the meal and set the table. Then we both took our seats with our full plates of food like we were a married couple that had been doing this for years. Our conversation was light until Jake's face became serious. The easy atmosphere was replaced with tension as Jake's face contorted from an inner debate.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"I uhh..." He rubbed his face with his hand and pushed his empty plate aside. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay...go ahead." I took another bite of my pasta while Jake put his thoughts together.

"I know about you and Edward."

I nearly choked on my rigatoni. "Wh-what?" I started coughing up a storm and Jake shot up out of his chair to pat my back. "I-I'm fine." He sat back down and I took a huge swig of my water. Jake patiently waited until my breathing went back to normal, well as normal as it could be now. I was on the verge of hyperventilating after Jake's confrontation. "What are you talking about?"

"That day when I came over and Edward showed up a few minutes after me. Remember? I told him that the game was at my house, not yours, and he said that he was just going to go home instead. Well after I left I may or may not have lingered..."

"What do you mean by 'lingered'?"

"I didn't actually leave, Bella. I walked to the neighbors yard and crouched down behind some bushes. I know he didn't leave. I saw you invite him in."

I could feel butterflies creeping into my stomach, like a child who had just been called into their parents room to be scolded, desperately trying to think up of an excuse to get out of trouble.

"He had to use the bathroom."

"Oh really? For half of an hour?"

"Jake, why were you even snooping for that long?!"

"I was curious! You never turn me away when I come over. I just wanted to know why...so after about 15 minutes...I went around back..."

"For what?!"

"I kind of...looked through the window."

"Jake!" I buried my face in my hands, bracing myself for what I was sure I was going to hear next.

"I saw you guys...making out, I guess. On the couch- but I swear I left right after that Bella! I wasn't being perverted or anything and watching!"

I grumbled into my palms. I was mortified. "You can't tell anybody."

"So it's true?" I finally uncovered my face and looked at Jake, but he wouldn't look back at me.

"If I say it's true are you going to leave me?" Jake looked up at me in surprise.

"Bella, I'll always be your friend. I'll be disappointed that I got beat out by a middle aged man, but I'll still be your friend."

"Good. Then I guess it's true, but it was only a one time thing. A momentary lapse of judgment."

"How did it even happen?"

"I don't want to get into the specifics."

"Okay then. So, this pasta was really good."

I laughed at Jake's attempt at changing the subject and got up to clear the table. "So do you want a ride home?"

"Nah, my friend's picking me up on his way home."

Jake and I talked for a little longer, avoiding the elephant in the room, until his friend finally arrived. I walked him outside and waved goodbye as they drove away. I went back inside to wash the dishes, but first I checked my phone. I had a new message from Riley. It was the typical, "Hey." I typed back a quick response and hit send. I still had heard nothing from Edward. I didn't know if he was giving me the cold shoulder or if he was just over it.

My phone buzzed with a response from Riley. I finished up the dishes and went to lay on m bed to continue with the conversation. We went back and forth while I completed a few homework assignments. I found out that we had a lot in common. We had the same taste in music and movies, we were both more happy with staying in than going out and partying, and neither of us had a close relationship with our parents. Riley's parents divorced when he was young. He didn't see much of his mother after she remarried and started a new family, and he and his dad never really got along. It felt good to be able to talk to somebody who could relate to me.

We continued talking all throughout the night until I fell asleep, still never hearing a word from Edward.

...

The days flew by until it was Friday. Edward and I continued giving each other the silent treatment while Riley and I's bond grew stronger. Seeing Riley and I walking together in the halls so often probably didn't help Edward's jealousy and anger, but we were both stubborn and neither one of us was going to crack soon. With all of the ignoring I hadn't even told Edward of my decision yet, even though this seemed like a logical time. A part of me felt like I was stalling because deep down I didn't want to cut off Edward.

Being with him made me happy. Even though his jealousy was annoying, in a way I liked it because nobody had ever cared about me that much and it made me feel wanted. Edward wanted me as much as I wanted him, how was I going to give this up?

The end of the day arrived and I lingered at my desk before leaving Edward's class. I needed to do this and just get it over with so that we could both move on. I just needed to do it quick, like ripping off a bandaid. There was only one more person left in the classroom so I headed over to Edward's desk.

"Mr. Cullen? I have a homework question." Edward looked up at me stunned that I broke the chain of silence.

"What is it Miss Swan?" I looked over my shoulder and watched the last student walk out of the classroom.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"I've been thinking and...I don't want to see you anymore." Edward's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know I overreacted about you and your friend, but please, give me another chance. Don't do this."

"It's not just that Edward, we could never work. We already can't see each other right now because of all of the talk going around the school and because of that we'll just drift apart. We can't spend time together here or in public, it's impossible for us."

"Bella, I need you. You're my happiness." His words clawed at my heart. He was _my_ happiness. I couldn't tell him that and make it even harder on him.

"You should work on your marriage."

"Bella..."

"I'm sorry Edward."

I left Edward behind and walked to my car as tears started rolling down my heated cheeks. This didn't feel like ripping off a bandaid.

I sat in the cab of my truck, sobbing my eyes out. I didn't dare drive home yet, my vision was so blurred. My phone was buzzing nonstop in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Edward's name flashing over and over on my screen. I rejected the call and turned my phone off. Why was I intentionally putting myself through so much pain? I wanted Edward and I knew I could have him, but I knew that it would only end badly in the long run. _How could you possibly know that, Bella?_ I fought with my subconscious about whether or not this was the right thing to do, but there was no turning back now. It had already been done.

...

It had been two weeks since I called things off with Edward. We didn't communicate at all, not even in class. I never asked questions and Edward never called on me for answers. He stopped trying to get a hold of me after a week of me rejecting his calls, but he still watched me when we passed by in the hallways. He still stole an occasional glance my way in class when he thought I wasn't looking and his jealousy was still apparent when he would see me around school with Riley. I missed him more than words could explain, but as time went by it became slightly easier to see him without feeling like I had been stabbed in the stomach. I knew I had brought it on myself, but it was for the best.

I started to hear less and less of the rumors about me and Edward and it seemed like things were starting to go back to normal, except for the Alice and Rose part. I still hadn't heard from them. I thought that maybe once things died down, they would want to be my friend again, but so far, nothing. I didn't even know if I wanted them to be my friends again at this point.

With Alice and Rose's friendship fading further into the past, Riley's friendship was growing rapidly. We would spend lunch in the library together and sometimes we would carpool to school. He was my shoulder to lean on, he just didn't know it. Riley knew nothing about my relationship with Edward, but his presence helped me get through the separation.

My birthday is today. It landed on a Tuesday this year, so I'll be spending it in school. I'm finally turning 17, only one more year before I'm considered a legal adult. Once I'm 18 Edward and I can- _stop it, Bella._ I pushed the desires out of my head and got ready for school. I went down into the kitchen, but found that Charlie had already gone to work. I wondered if he even remembered. I went to the fridge to get milk and found a note pinned to the door.

_Bella,_

_Had to head to work early. Just wanted to say, Happy Birthday._

_-Dad_

I folded up the note and put it in my pocket after reading it a few more times. This was the closest thing Charlie had ever given me to a birthday card. Usually I received a, "Happy Birthday" and a grunt before he scurried off to work, but this time it was like it wasn't forced. He actually wanted me to know that he remembered.

...

I walked into school and headed straight for my locker. I could see Alice and Rose talking to some other girls by Rose's locker. I wondered if they would say anything to me, but today's date probably meant nothing to them anymore.

"Happy Birthday." I turned around and faced Riley who was holding a chocolate muffin with a lit candle in it. "Well go ahead, blow it out."

I quickly blew out the candle before anybody else noticed that it was my birthday. I had only told Riley about it because he asked during one of our conversations. Riley was already 18. "Thanks." I took the muffin out of his hand and tossed the candle into a nearby trashcan before any wax got onto my treat.

"I got that from the coffee shop this morning. Had to get up early you know."

"You know, you're not supposed to fish for recognition when you do something nice. It's impolite." I smirked at Riley before taking a bite of his gift, which was delicious.

"Well they say it's the thought that counts, but I didn't just _think_ about getting you a muffin, _I did _get you a muffin."

"Oh Riley, you're such a saint." He laughed at me as he threw his arm around my shoulder and we started walking to class. "Really though, thank you."

Riley waved off my gratitude, "Please, I don't need the recognition." He mimicked my smirk and I punched his side. I finished my muffin before we made it to my first class. Riley waved goodbye and headed for his own.

The day went on like any other day. Just as I suspected, Alice and Rose never said anything to me. The only people who had acknowledged my birthday were Charlie, Riley, and Jake, who had texted during class. It hurt that they hadn't said anything, but it gave me more reason to move on from them.

I sat in Edward's class, waiting for the day to end. We had about ten more minutes left of class and Edward was handing back our most recent test. We he gave me mine we didn't even make eye contact, he just placed it on my desk. I picked it up and noticed a paper clip attached to the second page of the stapled stack of papers. I lifted up the first page and found that the paper clip was holding a card that read, "Happy Birthday" on the front. I removed the clip and opened the card. On the inside was a hand written note.

_Isabella,_

_You're beautiful, kind, and the greatest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I wish for you nothing but the best, even if it's not from me, because that is what you deserve. No matter where we go from here, I want you to know that what I said is true. You are and always will be my happiness. Happy Birthday._

_-Edward_

I slipped the card into my bag and choked back tears. As soon as the bell rang I bolted out of the classroom so that Edward wouldn't see me crying. As soon as I was all the way down the hallway I leaned up against the wall. I rubbed my eyes dry and wiped at my cheeks to clear the tears.

"Hey, Birthday Girl." Riley came up to me and smiled until he saw my red nose and puffy eyes. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just got a really nice card."

"So nice it made you cry? I've gotta step my game up, that muffin definitely wasn't enough." It was easy for Riley to make me feel better. He was always in a good mood. In a way, he reminded me of Emmett. We started walking towards my locker, Riley carried my books as always. "So, I was wondering, maybe I could take you out for dinner tonight? You know, to celebrate?"

We stopped in front of my locker and I began spinning the dial. "Oh, well I usually spend the night with my friends Jake and- well just Jake." It was going to take a while to forget about Alice and Rose.

"He can come too. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." _If only Edward had that logic._

I threw my books into the locker and closed the door. "That sounds like fun. I'll ask him and let you know."

"Great, my treat." Riley threw his arm around me and guided me to my truck. "Let me know about tonight." He gave me a hug and headed to his own car. As I got into the cab of my truck, I could see Edward walking across the parking lot. He spotted my truck and locked eyes with me across the way. He gave me a sad smile and waved. I weakly waved back before driving away.

...

Jake and I walked into the best restaurant in Forks. It was the only restaurant in Forks that was even remotely fancy. We spotted Riley in one of the corners of the restaurant and joined him at the table.

"Riley, this is Jake." The two greeted each other while I flipped through the menu.

"So how do you two know each other." I looked up at Riley above my menu.

"Jake and I have been friends since we were kids. Our dads are old friends."

"Yeah, Bella and I go way back. How do you two know each other?"

"I met Bella at school in the library a few weeks ago. Now she's one of my favorite people." Riley winked at me and Jake looked between us.

"Yeah, Bella's one of my favorite people too. Years of friendship can have that effect on you." Jake looked at Riley with a territorial gaze.

"Well she's a great girl." Riley returned the gaze. Suddenly I felt like a piece of meat. Luckily, the waitress appeared to take our order, breaking the battle.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, with only a few more digs between Riley and Jake. When the check came it turned into a whole new battle over who was going to pay for me, Jake or Riley. If I had it my way, I could just pay for myself, but I felt like if I even suggested it they would rip my head off. They finally settled on splitting it evenly and we walked together to the parking lot.

"Bella, I got you something. It's in my car."

"I'll come with you to get it. Here's my keys, Jake. I'll be there in a minute."

Jake and Riley politely said their goodbyes and Jake went to wait in my truck. I followed Riley to his car where he picked a small box up out of the passenger seat.

"I didn't want to give this to you in front of your friend. It's kind of personal." I just stared at Riley holding the box in his hands. "Um, I was thinking about how much I like you and how I love to spend time with you and that I'd really like to be more than friends." Riley opened up the box to reveal a silver bracelet. Different, cute little trinkets hung off of it. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't know how to respond. I knew I wanted something that made sense, and Riley and I made sense. I didn't know if I was just choosing Riley as a result of being on the rebound, but he was nice and caring. Any girl would be lucky to be Riley's girlfriend, so why not give him a chance? If anything it might help me move on.

"I'll be your girlfriend."

"You will?" Riley let out a deep breath that he had been holding in while waiting for my response.

"Yes, I will." I laughed at Riley's relief and he latched the bracelet around my wrist. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Just like you." Riley leaned down and lightly kissed me, but it didn't feel the same. When Edward kissed me it made my heart beat frantically, but when Riley kissed me, it barely made a stir. "Happy Birthday, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

Riley gave me a hug and I went to meet Jake in the truck. When I got in I could tell he was angry. I asked him what was wrong, even though I already knew.

"So you're dating him instead of Cullen now?"

"I was never dating Edward. I told you it was a one time thing, and you don't have to be so brash. I thought we were putting that behind us."

Jake sighed as I pulled the truck out. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just jealous."

"Don't be. You're the only guy who will always be in my life no matter what. Boyfriends will come and go, we're forever."

"You just politely friend zoned me for life." Jake laughed at my sappy speech and I joined in.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"Don't sweat it. I just hope you had a good birthday."

"I think so." I dropped Jake off at his house before driving myself home. After showering I laid down in my bed and checked my phone.

From: Edward

I hope you had a good birthday. Sweet dreams, Bella.

I stared at the screen. Today was the first time Edward had spoken to me in weeks, even if it wasn't in person. I didn't know if I should reply or not, but I eventually decided against it. Moving on started now.


	16. Chapter 15

**Since I've been getting some angry reviews after posting the last chapter, I thought I would give you a short one to make up for it. I told you at the beginning of the last chapter that Edward and Bella would always make their way back to each other, but apparently that was disregarded. I wouldn't make this story an Edward and Bella fanfic if I was going to make Bella end up with Riley for the rest of eternity, I'm not stupid. Take into consideration the fact that Bella is barely 17 in this story. If you were 17 would you want to put all of your eggs in one basket held by a 40 year old man? She's a young, naive girl. Of course Bella is confused and going to explore her options, that's what a teenage girl does! I've read many stories where the main characters break up and find someone else, but then eventually they find their way back to each other. THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON HERE. To those who decided to stay with the story, thanks. I really appreciate it and to those who threw a fit and said they were done with the story? Thanks for your time and rude words, but I could really care less. Anyways to the wonderful people who stuck with me, here's a short unfinished chapter where everything I said would happen, happens, just like I planned. Enjoy! :)**

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 15**

It was coming down to the last week of school. Riley and I had been dating for close to two months now, but it felt like nothing had changed. Riley may see me as his girlfriend, but I didn't see him as my boyfriend. He still felt like he was just a friend. When he would kiss me, or touch me, or even hold my hand in the hallways, it felt like I was trying to force these feelings that I knew weren't there. No matter what, I always wished it was Edward who was walking me down the hallway or throwing his arm around my shoulder. I thought dating Riley would be good for me, but it was proving to be useless and unwanted.

When we would pass Edward in the halls, he would notice Riley holding my hand and smile at me. It was as if he was happy for me and supported my decision, but I couldn't help but wish for him to be jealous again. I missed Edward and maybe he didn't miss me.

I knew I had made a mistake. The only thing I was doing was leading Riley on. I needed to tell him how I felt. He was going to graduate and go off to college anyways. Our relationship was already weak, if we were to go on with a long distance relationship we would just feel like pen pals.

Riley came up behind me as I was cleaning out my locker. "Hey, Bells."

"Hey." I didn't turn to face him, I just continued clearing out the books that I needed to return to the library.

"Something wrong?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"Have you thought about what we're going to do after school ends and you graduate? I still have another year, but you have to go off to college."

"I just figured we would still date. I mean, I'll come down for holidays and breaks and I'll be back every summer. Plus, I'm only going to Seattle, that's only 3 hours away."

"3 hours that my truck can't handle."

"Well you wouldn't have to drive to see me, I could just come to see you. C'mon, Bella, what are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried. I'm just...not...into it."

Riley's face fell. "What are you saying?"

"Riley, I think it would be better if we went back to being friends. This whole relationship has just felt like a heightened friendship and I can't see it going anywhere, especially with you going off to college."

"Bella, I- I don't know what to say. I thought we were doing fine."

"We were, it's just that I see you more as a friend than as something more. Can't we just go back to that?"

"I don't know. I'm going to need some time." Riley's voice became strained and barely audible. "I'll see you around, Bella."

"Riley, please." I begged for Riley to not leave me like this. Like it was the last time we were ever going to see each other. Like we were going to go back to only knowing of each other. Just because I didn't want him as a boyfriend didn't mean that I didn't want him as a friend.

"Just give me some time, okay?" Riley wouldn't even look me in the eyes. I was terrified of the possibility that maybe he didn't want to continue our friendship, but I had to give him his space to figure that out for himself.

"Okay." My voice came out hoarse as I started choking back tears. This is what I wanted, no matter how much it hurt Riley. I couldn't give him hope for something that was never going to happen. Riley left me standing by my locker. I watched him walk away and the bracelet around my wrist started to feel like and anchor pulling me to the bottom of the ocean. I unlatched it and slipped it into my pocket.

I finished stacking my books by my feet so that I could go return them. Everybody had pretty much already left. I always liked to return my books after school so that I wouldn't have to wait in a long line. I shut my locker and kneeled down to lift the stack, which turned out to be way heavier than I imagined.

"Need some help?" I stared at my books as I continued kneeling. It was Edward, I knew it was him. I could never forget that voice. "Bella?"

"Uhm, I think I've got it." I tucked my fingers under the stack once more and attempted to lift them.

"Don't be silly." Edward's fingers grazed mine as he kneeled down to replace my hands with his. He easily lifted up the stack of textbooks as we both stood up.

"You really don't have to do this. I'll take them from here." I held out my hands for the books, but Edward refused.

"Bella, you couldn't even lift them an inch off the ground. Let me help you."

"Fine. I'm taking them to the library."

We started walking down the empty hallway together. I could feel a heavy tension between us. Our lack of communication over the past few months left us feeling like old friends who would never return the other's calls, making the reunion extremely awkward.

"Don't you usually have a flunky for this?" I looked up at Edward who was grimacing. I didn't know if it was from the weight of the books, or if it was from the jealousy that I thought he didn't carry anymore. I was hoping it was the second theory.

"Actually, Riley and I just broke up." Edward looked over at me apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He looked back forward and I could see a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

We reached the library and Edward waited for me as I returned all of the books. When I was finally done we walked back out into the hallway where I figured we would go our separate ways.

"Thanks for your help."

"Anytime." Edward shoved his hands into his pocket. "Well then, have a good summer." He turned to leave, but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" He looked at me surprised and slowly nodded. I pulled him down the hallway to his classroom and went inside. I didn't even know what I wanted to tell him now that I had the chance. "Edward, when I was with Riley, the only person I could think about when he would kiss me or touch me, was you. I broke up with Riley because I should have never ended things with you. I made a mistake, it was stupid of me. I don't want Riley, I want you."

My heart started beating rapidly. All Edward could do was stare at me, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to say something, anything. "I understand if it's too late, I just had to tell you."

"It's not too late." Edward finally spoke up. "Bella, do you know how happy this makes me? When you told me you didn't want me it broke me apart inside. When I would see you with that kid I would smile because I wanted you to be happy and I thought that was what would make you happy. I left you alone because I thought I was being selfish. You're a young girl, you deserve the chance to explore your options, I would never want to take that away from you. No matter how angry it made me."

I stared at Edward as he walked over to me. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head. I had missed his touch so much. He brushed my hair back behind my ear, an action that I had longed for, for the past 2 months. "Bella, you're my happiness, and I want to be happy again."

"And you're my happiness..." Edward covered my lips with his and my hands frantically grabbed at his shirt. He tangled his hand in my hair and held me in place. This was where I belonged.


	17. Chapter 16

Thank you for all of your kind words. When you read a story, there's always going to be times where it makes you angry, or sad, or confused, but you have to remember, it's just a story. I was livid when Edward left Bella in New Moon, but it didn't stop me from reading the rest of the book because I knew they would get back together. Plus, New Moon isn't my story it's someone else's own tale and I choose to respect the fact that they will write it however they want to. That being said, enjoy the chapter and once again thank you for reading and for your kind words.

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 16**

It's nearing the end of June now. Edward and I have gone on with our unclassified and complicated relationship for almost a month now. This may be due to the fact that since school has ended, I hardly see him. When school was in I would see Edward everyday in class, now it was hardly ever. Charlie was home today and the guys were coming over to watch a Mariners game. Today, I was thankful for the American Pastime that was Baseball, because it was going to bring Edward to my house.

I stood in my foggy bathroom and stared at my reflection in the clouded mirror. The only times I saw Edward was when he asked me to go to the meadow with him. These times were rare since he was always taking care of his kids. Now that he didn't have to work his wife insisted on him watching the kids instead of hiring a sitter while she went to work. I understood completely, but I was still bummed. Whenever we would go to the meadow I would dress warmly, which wasn't the sexiest attire, but when did I ever dress sexy? Today, I wanted to spark something to make up for the time lost.

I blow dried my mane and did my best to style it into relaxed waves. The end result wasn't the best, but it worked. I applied light mascara and lip gloss, nothing too drastic, but just enough to notice a difference. I went into my room and pulled out the only clothes I had that were for summer weather, which didn't happen often in Forks. I pulled on my jean shorts and a muscle tank that had oversized arm holes. The arm holes made it possible to see my bra from the sides. It was just the shirt I needed to light a fire under Edward. It was subtle, but effective.

I checked the time and I had a few minutes before all of the guys would start arriving. Perfect timing. I jogged downstairs and found Charlie in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge for a beer.

"Am I supposed to cook something?"

Charlie's head popped up from behind the fridge door. "Nah, Edward's bringing pizza."

I smiled to myself at Edward's kindness. He didn't want to make me cook for everybody so he was bringing the dinner again. There was a knock at the door and my heart skipped a beat. The unwelcome nerves were setting in thanks to my anxiousness to see Edward. I rushed to the door, but it was only Jacob and Billy.

"Hey, come on in." I stepped aside as they walked in and headed straight for the kitchen to greet Charlie. I turned to follow them, but I spotted Edward's car pulling in just as I was about to close the front door. My feet were glued to the ground and an eager grin spread across my face as I watched Edward get out of the car. He waved at me from the driveway, but I stood motionless like an idiot. Emmett came out of the passenger side holding 3 boxes of pizza, but there was no Jasper. I didn't think he was as interested in sports as his brothers were.

The brothers walked up to the porch and I greeted them warmly. I gave Emmett instructions to take the pizza to the kitchen where the rest of the guys were and he followed easily. I was left standing on the porch with my favorite Cullen. Since we were on the porch and not in the entry hallway, we were out of sight from the rest of the guys. I chanced my luck and pulled Edward down by his shirt to meet my lips. He was surprised, but he embraced me and deepened the kiss for a brief moment before pulling away. I held his hands at my hips and he smiled down at me.

"A little overzealous today aren't we, Isabella?" I hated when people used my full name but when Edward spoke it, it sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Just haven't seen you in a while. I missed you."

"I missed you too...and I missed that blush." My hand flew to my cheeks, which were in fact heated. "We better go inside before we look suspicious."

I unwillingly separated myself from Edward and we walking into the house. Luckily everybody was still in the kitchen so there was no way they would have seen us. We joined everybody else, but Emmett was quick to notice our delay.

"Geez Eddie, what took you so long?"

"Forgot my cell in my car," he replied easily. Edward was good at this, he had an immaculate poker face and was able to shrug everything off easily. Perhaps he was too good at this...from too much experience. My tardiness went unnoticed by everybody, as it usually does, except for Jake. He squinted his eyes at me and then Edward. I could tell that he had his assumptions based on his previous peeping, but I tried my best to give him a smile that would throw him off. I didn't want Jake to know that what was between me and Edward really wasn't a one time thing. If Edward and I managed to stay together and actually make this relationship work, I didn't want anybody knowing about it until it would be considered a legal relationship.

Finally Jake averted his eyes and took his plate of pizza into the living room. Everybody else followed suit, except for Emmett. He stood awkwardly in the kitchen and watched me as I pulled a slice of pizza onto my own plate.

"So I haven't seen you around in a while." Emmett rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to strike up a conversation. He must've picked up the habit from Edward.

"When do you ever 'see me around'?" I quietly laughed at Emmett's feeble attempt of being intriguing.

"Never really, but I guess what I meant was that you never hang out with Alice and Rose anymore."

I froze up with my pizza drooping in my hand just as I was about to take a bite. "Oh, uh, yeah they kind of dropped me as a friend."

"I could tell. They wouldn't tell me why though." Even though Alice and Rose didn't believe me, their own friend, over everybody else, at least they had the decency not to spread the horrible rumor even more. Especially when those on the receiving end would just happen to be Edward's brothers. "Care to share the harrowing tale?"

"I'd rather not, but let's just say they don't trust me as much as they trust our fellow classmates."

"Ah, so I take it a rumor was spread around and they won't take your word for the truth?"

"Exactly, but I'd rather not reveal the rumor. It's practically disappeared now and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I am the master of keeping secrets, Bella. However, your wish is my command." Emmett bowed to me as if I were royalty standing before him. I missed his playfulness.

"So, how are you and Rose?"

"Pretty great. I became a man and made things official. We are now 'Emrose' or 'Remmett', take your pick."

"I'll take neither. Alice and Jasper?"

"'Jalice' or 'Alsper'."

"That's great. I'm happy for you guys, no matter what."

"Thanks. What about you? Any guy catching your eye besides me?"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and let the sarcasm drip from my voice. "No, after you slipped from my fingers I've been living my life in a slow hell."

"Glad to hear it." He winked at me and flashed his trademark grin.

I smiled back and pushed Emmett towards the living room. "Let's go watch the game."

...

The game had reached the 8th inning, all of the pizza was gone, and without pizza, Jake had nothing to occupy his hands with. So, he took to occupying his hands with me. I had two choices when I came into the living room at the beginning of the game. It was either sit in between Edward and Emmett on the big couch, or share the small sofa with Jake. Naturally, I took the safer option, no matter how much I wanted to be by Edward.

However, it seemed like sitting by Edward _would have_ been the safer option, thanks to Jake slapping my leg and throwing his arm around my shoulders to pull me in for a side hug every time the Mariners earned a run. The worst part was that every time he would slap my leg, his hand would usually rest there. It was an action that hadn't gone unnoticed by Edward. He would glance at us every other minute and I tried my best to give him a sympathetic grin, but the jealousy in that man is like no other. I could see his brain working out ways to take down Jacob without getting in trouble for harming a minor.

When the game finally ended and the Mariners won, I was worried about what Jacob would do to celebrate. It definitely wasn't something appreciated by Edward. A player on the Mariners team had hit a walk off home-run, ending the tie, and the game. Jake jumped up as soon as the ball went into the stands in the outfield and screamed for joy. In the midst of all of the celebrating from the rest of the boys, Jake lifted me up from the couch and spun me around before resting his hands on my ass to hold me up after he was done spinning. This was something that I didn't appreciate either.

Jake held me in place, his face only inches away from mine, and tried to lean in. I pushed him off and fell to the floor while Jake fell back onto the couch. Edward rushed over to me and helped me up. My fall had gone unnoticed by the rest of the guys who continued cheering as they went into the kitchen to have one last beer. Jake, who was probably feeling embarrassed at the moment, bashfully followed behind.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

I rubbed my back and nodded at Edward. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I could kill that kid."

"I'd rather you not have two reasons to go to jail."

"Very funny, Isabella. Being seventeen has made you quite witty. I'm curious to see how you'll be at eighteen."

"Ten more months and you'll find out."

"Can't wait." Edward smiled darkly at me and my stomach started churning just from his smoldering gaze. "I should get going. I need to stop Emmett from drinking a beer in front of a cop when he's underaged."

"So you are familiar with abiding by underaged laws?"

Edward smirked at me. "Of course. I'd just rather ignore it." Edward glanced towards the entrance to the kitchen and made sure we were out of sight. He leaned down and gave me a brief kiss. "I'll miss you, Isabella." He walked into the kitchen and dragged Emmett away from the alcohol, down the entry way. I waved at them from the living room as Edward held the door open for Emmett. He gave me one last wink and walked out to head home to his wife, his family.

I flopped down on the couch and ran my hand through my waved hair. _You're just a side girl, Bella. He's going home to his family right now and look at you, you're alone._ My thoughts were unwanted, but true. If Edward wanted anything to do with me, it was time he stepped up and demanded a divorce. But I wanted Edward to get a divorce and tell me, "Isabella Swan, I've just filed for divorce so that I can be with you. You're my happiness, not that wife of mine." but in a more romantic way of course. I was torn between asking Edward to divorce his wife now or waiting for him to do it by his own will. I sat on the couch confused, frustrated, and utterly alone.


	18. Chapter 17

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the plot is my own. No copyright infringement intended.***

**Chapter 17**

The Black's left shortly after the Cullen's. Jake slipped out without seeing me, he was probably still embarrassed. I went up to my room and powered up my computer. Feeling bored, I did what any normal teenage girl would do and logged onto the social network. I wasn't one to use these things much. I didn't understand the appeal of posting your every movement and whereabout, as if anybody was really interested in what you had for dinner that night. However, sometimes social networking had it's perks. For instance, using it to spy on the people you're interested in. In my case, that was a middle aged, married man who was also my teacher and love interest.

I searched his name and his picture showed up at the top of the results. I clicked on his profile, his picture was of him and his two kids in front of a baseball stadium. They all sported happy grins and Mariners caps. I scrolled through his profile, but he didn't post many things. His "Relationship Status" made me cringe: "Married to Irina Cullen". I clicked on the link to his wife's profile. Her photo was of her and Edward in front of the same baseball stadium in Edward's photo. The pictures were probably taken on the same day. In her photo she donned the same cap as the rest of her family, but their kids were missing from the picture. It was only her and Edward. She had her arms wrapped around his waist while he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

This picture sure didn't look like a married couple who had fallen out of love. I scrolled through her photo albums to find when she first uploaded the photo. When I finally found the original upload, it was dated from a couple months back when the baseball season had first started. What struck me the most though, was the fact that Edward was having an affair with me during the time this picture was taken. He sure was the actor...or maybe the player.

I kept clicking the arrow on the screen to view more pictures in the album. Edward's wife was extremely photogenic and why wouldn't she be? She was breathtaking in person. The majority of her photos were of her with family and friends, mainly her children. It wasn't until I got to later photos that I saw her posing with Edward again. In the photos of them together they looked so happy, like they were the perfect couple. I was beginning to wonder if maybe they really were happy and Edward was just leading me on for his own personal pleasure. I mean, wasn't that the case with the other girls?

I pulled out my phone and typed out a quick message.

To: Edward

We need to talk.

His response was almost immediate.

From: Edward

Is everything okay? I can't exactly leave again. I just got home from being at your house.

To: Edward

I'm fine. I just need some confirmation.

From: Edward

About?

To: Edward

This isn't something we should talk about over text messages.

My phone started ringing and Edward's name flashed on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward's voice sounded urgent, but hushed. He was probably trying to talk quietly so that his wife wouldn't hear him.

"Edward, I really need to talk about this in person. Can we meet at the meadow tonight?"

I could hear his groaning on the other end of the line. He was frustrated, no doubt. "Bella..."

"It's really important. I can't wait any longer."

"I'll be there in two hours. If my car isn't there by the time you get there, wait for me. I don't want you walking through the woods by yourself."

"Sure. See you there." I ended the call and let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. My nerves started to pulse through my body in anticipation for the upcoming confrontation. I was done just being this side girl. I needed to know that Edward was serious about us. To be with him, I'm going to have to give up a lot, it's time for him to make it an even effort.

...

I pulled up to the edge of the woods and there was no sign of Edward yet. I got out of my car and walked a little ways into the woods until I was at the beginning of the secret hiking trail. I sat down on a tree stump and waited for him to show. About ten minutes later Edward came bursting through some tree branches into the opening by the trail. His eyes were frantic, but relaxed once he saw me sitting there.

"Christ, Bella, I told you to wait for me!"

"I was-"

"No, Bella. I told you to wait for me if I wasn't here, you went into the woods anyways! When I saw your car, but no sign of you, I- I thought something had happened to you!"

"Edward, relax! I'm 17, I think I can handle myself."

"That's the thing, a 17 year old shouldn't be wandering around by herself in the woods when it's going to be dark soon."

"You're overreacting. It's really not a big deal, Dad-" I shut my mouth before I made this situation even more awkward. "C'mon let's go."

Edward stared at me wide eyed and his face turned red. He was _blushing_. He was embarrassed and I was mortified. I brushed past him and started walking down the trail. Edward finally started trailing behind, but he kept his distance the whole way. When we finally got to the meadow it was silent and there was still a lingering tension.

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." I threw myself onto the plush grass and sat cross legged. Edward stood a few feet in front of me with his hands shoved into his pockets and his head hanging low. He was still embarrassed. "Come sit by me."

He took a few steps forward and finally sat down beside me. He cleared his throat and finally spoke up, but he still wouldn't look at me. "...So what did you want to talk about?"

How do I even begin this conversation. I stammered while searching for the right words until it finally just shot out of my mouth like a cannon. "I want you to divorce your wife...like, now." Edward took in a sharp breath. "It's not fair to me or her...and I don't just want to be some side affair."

Edward's voice was low and strained. "I know. I'm sorry I've waited so long. I'll ask her."

"You'll _ask_? What, you need permission?"

"Bella-"

"And what if she doesn't want a divorce, Edward? We'll just continue this whole sneaking around because she doesn't want to divorce you? I'm starting to think _you _don't want to divorce _her_."

"I do, Bella. Just give me some time, it's not that easy."

"That's the thing, Edward. I _have_ given you time. In fact, I've given you plenty of time and I'm thinking you're really just _wasting_ mine."

I stood up and started storming off down the trail back to the edge of the woods. I was moving as quickly as I could to get away from Edward who had already started coming after me. I pushed through branches, but I tripped over surfaced tree roots. My foot twisted on the fall down and I let out a cry of pain as soon as my chest hit the dirt. I sat up and pulled my foot toward me to cradle it.

I knew Edward had heard me yell because I could hear him calling my name from a distance. I bit down on my lip to keep from yelling in pain anymore. Edward's voice came closer and closer, but I didn't respond. His calls became more desperate and frantic, pleading even, but I still didn't respond. I didn't need him to save me. I waited until his voice passed and became more distant, then I finally hugged the tree beside me and pulled myself up.

The pain radiating through my foot was excruciating. I whimpered every time I had to put a small amount of pressure on it as I limped the rest of the way down the trail. I finally reached my truck. I was out of breath and the pain in my foot was making my head spin. I leaned up against the passenger door and tried to steady my vision. I heard a car door slam shut and footsteps approaching, but my vision wasn't getting any better.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's voice was laced with worry and I could feel his hand cup my face. "Bella, come on, talk to me."

I shut my eyes closed as tight as I could. "I tripped and I think I twisted my ankle." I bit down on my lip to keep from crying. _Get a grip, Bella. It's just a twisted ankle._ If it was just a twisted ankle, why did it hurt so bad?

"Okay. Let me take you to the hospital."

"No, I can drive myself."

"Bella, are you insane? Your _foot_ is injured, how do you expect to drive?"

"I'll use my left foot."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Edward, you can't take me to the hospital. How are we even supposed to -OW!- explain that?" I opened my eyes and the spinning had finally subsided, but my vision was being blurred by something else now: tears. I felt like such a wimp and I really didn't want to cry in front of Edward. I ducked my head down and opened up the passenger door.

"Bella, you can't drive yourself. I'm serious."

"And I'm in serious pain and I don't have time for this." I pulled myself into the cab of the truck and pulled the door closed. Edward tried to reopen it, but I pushed the lock down before he could. He ran over to the driver's side of the truck, but I threw myself to the other side and locked that door right before he could grab the handle.

He pounded his fists against my window and yelled at me to open the door. I started my truck and drove off with Edward staring at me wide eyed in my rearview mirror. My driving was rough and choppy thanks to controlling the brakes and accelerator with my left foot, but it was bearable. I could see Edward's car rapidly approaching mine from my rearview. I rolled my eyes and continued towards the hospital.

After what felt like an eternity of driving, I pulled into the Hospital's parking lot and found a spot near the front. I started limping towards the emergency room, but I was suddenly lifted up. I yelped in surprise, but became annoyed when I realized who was carrying me. I crossed my arms instead of wrapping them around Edward's neck and huffed in annoyance.

"Don't start with me, Isabella." Edward never looked down at me, he just stared forward as he carried me.

"I can handle myself," I muttered under my breath.

We walked into the emergency waiting room, or should I say Edward did, and he set me down in one of the chairs. I watched him walk over to one of the nurses at the front desk and talk to her while motioning towards me. The nurse made a quick call and smiled at Edward before he came to sit down next to me.

"Irina is on duty, she should be able to help you quickly." I stared at Edward in disbelief. "What?"

I lowered my voice and hissed at Edward, "You're going to have your wife tend to the girl you're cheating on her with?" Edward shrugged at me. "How are you even going to explain why you're here?"

"Just let me do the talking." I rolled my eyes at Edward and tried to focus on anything else, but the pain. I eyed the candy machine in the corner of the room and realized that I hadn't had any dinner yet. "What do you want?"

"Huh?"

Edward shrugged towards the candy machine. "What do you want? I'll get you something."

"Anything with chocolate."

Edward pulled out his wallet and walked over to the candy machine. I watched him as he scanned over the options. Just then Irina walked up behind him and placed her hand on his back. He turned and started talking to her just like he talked to the nurse, motioning to me as he explained the situation. I couldn't hear what he was saying so I had no idea what the story was.

Irina began walking towards to me and I became extremely uncomfortable. She sat down in the chair Edward had been sitting in and gave me a small smile. I tried my best to smile back, but I'm sure all that I could manage was a grimace.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same." My face instantly heated. "I mean- on better terms, you know? Like, if I wasn't seeing you because I hurt my foot." I stammered out my explanation and Irina just laughed.

"I know what you mean. So Edward said that you fell and twisted your foot?"

"Uhm, yeah." I didn't know if I should go into further explanation because I had no idea what Edward had told her exactly.

"Let's take you in for some X-Rays and we'll assess the damage." She stood and motioned for me to follow her. I glanced at Edward who was currently jamming his dollar into the candy machine after it kept spitting it out. He didn't notice us leaving the waiting room and I didn't know if I should tell him to come with me. I decided it might look weird if I asked him and followed Irina through the double doors into the long, bright hallway.

We walked all the way to the end of the hallway until she finally ushered me into an examination room. She started the process of positioning me while I remained silent and tense.

"So how was the game today?"

"Um, it was fine. The Mariners won."

"Edward loves watching the games with your dad and his friends. He looks forward to it every time."

"Oh, well, I'm glad he enjoys his time there."

Irina took the X-Ray and then excused herself to retrieve the prints from the other room. There was a knock on the door and then Edward popped his head in.

"Mind if I come in?" I shrugged my shoulders and Edward came in.

"She's just getting the results." Edward nodded and sat down in chair at the corner of the room.

"How does it feel?"

"Painful."

Irina came back in with a folder in her hand. She noted Edward in the corner of the room and smiled at him. "Come to comfort the patient?"

"It's the least I could do for my best student." Edward smiled at me and then Irina as she pinned the X-Rays up to the light. This whole situation had just become increasingly awkward. I was sitting in a room with Edward and his wife. His wife was _taking care_ of me, yet all I could think of was wishing Edward would divorce her already.

"Good news, Isabella. You have no broken bones, just a sprained ankle." She pulled a wrap out of one of the cabinets and began wrapping it around my ankle. Edward stared at me as Irina wrapped my foot, but I looked away. "Okay, that should do it." Irina stood up and helped me stand. "I'd advise you to call your dad to pick you up. You shouldn't be driving."

"I'll take her home."

Geez, not this again.

"Thanks for all of your help, Mrs. Cullen." Saying her formal name felt like acid on my tongue. She nodded and smiled at me and my heart sunk as deep as it could. I was a horrible person.

Edward held the door open for me and told Irina he would see her at home. I limped out into the hallway, but Edward told me to hold on and that I'd forgotten something. I stood in the hallway and thought about what I could've forgotten until Edward emerged from the examination room holding a pair of crutches.

"You can't be serious."

"Bella, if you want your ankle to heal quickly, you should keep pressure off of it."

"I don't care how quickly it heals."

"You may not care about your well being, but I do." Edward held the crutches out to me expectantly and I reluctantly took them. They were already beginning to feel uncomfortable under my arms as I swung myself down the hallway.

"You know this really isn't necessary. It's actually kind of a nuisance."

"A nuisance is when someone doesn't take my advice about personal safety."

"Why should I listen to you when you won't even listen to me?"

Edward stayed quiet and I immediately regretted my attitude, but at the same time, I didn't. I was tired and annoyed and Edward's hesitance to divorce his wife only added to that. We finally reached his car, but I really didn't want him to drive me home. He opened my door but I stood leaning on my crutch.

"Something wrong?"

"I want to drive myself home."

"Bella..."

"I drove myself here, I can drive myself home. Besides, how would I get my truck later on?"

"I could bring it to you."

"That's unnecessary considering I could just take myself home." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. I could tell I was really starting to irritate him. Good. "So I guess I'll see you later."

I started hobbling towards my truck and I could hear Edward muttering as I left. I tossed my crutches into the bed of my truck and pulled myself into the cab. As soon as I started the truck, Edward knocked on my window. I rolled it down and waited for him to give me a new list of reasons on why I shouldn't be driving, but instead her held up a KitKat Bar.

"Don't forget this." He handed the candy to me and I smiled at him before leaning out of the window to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks for your help tonight."

"My pleasure, Miss Swan. I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to Irina." He flashed his crooked grin and then his face became serious. "Be careful and text me as soon as you get home."

"I will, I promise." His face relaxed again and I kissed him once more before driving away.

My heart soared. Finally, he was going to make an effort.


End file.
